The Gamer And The Princess
by Empv
Summary: 25-year old Mike was thrown out of his house and had no where else to stay or go. When he was at a hotel, he ran into a familiar woman with brown hair and blue eyes. (Have you ever wondered what happened to Charlieand the other four kids right after the movie? read and find out.. but in this story-Veruca Salt and Mike Teavee journey through phases of growing up together)
1. Chapter 1:Kicked Out

25-year old Mike slowly woke up from his bed. He was happy that he was a grown-up. After that incident in that chocolate factory ,when he was a boy , he was glad to be past that. Every morning, it still played in his head. He wished he could forget it, it frustrated him to think about it.He just kept it to himself. All he kept saying to himself was, "Its over now. Its in the past"

Mike went downstairs to get some breakfast. He saw both of his parents sitting in the kitchen table for some reason. Mike knew when his parents sat at the kitchen table, it means something is serious. "What is it ,Mom and Dad?" asked Mike.

"Son we decided..." began Mr.Teavee..he looked at his wife.

"You shouldn't stay here." said Mrs.Teavee.

"What is this? A joke? You're tricking me right?" asked Mike, feeling like he was about to laugh.

"No ,son ,this is not a joke. You are 25 and it's time that you don't live here anymore." said Mr.Teavee

"But ,I have no where else to go." said Mike.

"We're sorry. We have your bags packed. You will have to figure it out" said Mrs.Teavee .

Mike went completely silent. He went to get his bags.

He looked back at them and whispered,"How dare you."

Mr.Teavee got up close to him and said"What did you just say,son!?"

That made Mike whimper and he ran to get his bags.

A Few Minutes Later~

Mike was outside at the front of the house holding his bags in one hand "Now son I just wanna here this stuff that I wanna here to make us proud 1.Get A Job, 2.Get some friends, 3.Get a house of your own cause we can't take it anymore!" Yelled Mr.Teavee as he slammed the door on Mike making Mike burst into tears but he was also very angry that them "Fine! Who needs you I don't need you I don't need anybody!" Roared Mike as he ran away as fast as he could he wasn't running for long because he could see a hotel nearby.


	2. Chapter 2:Familiar Woman

When Mike reached the hotel, he walked around in back. Mike could the loading dock and people who work at the hotel coming in and out unpacking food for the kitchen. So, Mike tiptoed quietly.so no one could hear him. He tried to get into the hotel door through the back. He used the back stairs because he was going to try every doorknob until he found an empty room to sleep in. "00f !" grunted Mike. He bumped into someone. It was a beautiful young lady.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!"yelled the lady

"Me!? You're the one that ran into me!" sputtered Mike

"But you ran into me first! You better apologize Mr ..who ever you are!?"yelled the lady.

"Mike Teavee."

" Mike !?" the lady calmed down a little as she looked at him.."That's funny," I remember, Mike Teavee, a long time ago at that chocolate factory." said the lady Mike calmed down a little as he looked at the lady, "Veruca is that you?"The lady continued to look at him. The lady was definitely Veruca. She was looking more beautiful! It looked like she had is red cherry lipstick across her lips and had makeup on her ocean blue eyes. Veruca had her brown curls long down to her back side. Her face now looked very mature and beautiful.

"Mike ,is that really you?"asked Veruca as she touched his cheek.

"Yes it's me."answered Mike.

"You look so grown up."said Veruca admiring his face and making Mike giggle. She stopped. She remembered something."Oh ,sorry,I have to go."said Veruca as she was about to leave.

"Wait!"went Mike as he stopped from touching her hand.

"When will I see you again?" asked Mike gently. Veruca didn't say anything to Mike and ran off.

The Next Night~

Mike tried again to sneak into another room and it was successful.


	3. Chapter 3:Arrested

Veruca was driving back to the hotel. Next to her was a bag filled with new yarn. When she was back in the parking lot, police cars in front of the hotel.

Veruca wondered, "What's going on?"

Then, she gasped , there was Mike with his hands behind his back! She jumped out of her car and ran closer.

"Step aside M'am." ,said the police officer, as he stopped Veruca.

" We don't know if he is armed or not." , explained the police officer.

"Officer ,I assure you that this man is harmless and wouldn't hurt anybody.",pleaded Veruca.

"Really? Then you can bail him out if you think he is harmless." ,said the police officer.

"Will do.", said Veruca.

It took a few hours to bail Mike out~

Mike and Veruca were silent in Veruca's car, "So ,should I take you home?" , said Veruca.

"No ,my parents kicked me out.", answered Mike .

Veruca took a huge sigh ,she knew that Mike was never an easy person to get along with. He was always rough around the edges. She took one look at him,

"How about you stay at my place for the night?" , asked Veruca.

"Thank you ,Veruca.", replied Mike as Veruca smiled at him.

At Veruca's Mansion~

Mike would sleep in the guest room. Veruca headed to her room. Before she went into her room, she paused, she had a flashback back when she was 5.

Flashback~

Mr.Salt ,her father ,was telling her a bedtime story about the Princess and the Knight.

"And then the knight became a king ,and ,they lived happily ever after.", ended Mr.Salt.

"Wow!", wondered 5 year old Veruca, as she looked down, then ,looked up at her father.

"Daddy, will I ever get a knight one day?", asked 5 year old Veruca.

"Of course, Veruca ,one day ,you will and he will always love you.", said Mr.Salt.

Could Mike be her knight?


	4. Chapter 4:Morning

Veruca slowly woke up from her bed. She looked from her window. Sunlight was shining brightly into her room ,and ,birds singing in the bushes made the outside come alive.

Veruca turned away from the window and looked into a mirror. Her hair was an absolute bed head. She decided to brush it. While brushing it ,she heard noises that were coming from the kitchen. Veruca put away her hairbrush and grabbed her broom. She walked slowly down to the kitchen and opened the kitchen door.

There was Mike holding a plate in his hand. When he saw Veruca ,he was startled and dropped the plate. It shattered into a million pieces! Veruca screamed ,"Holy Crud! You scared me!", yelled Veruca, "What were you doing!?"

"I was making breakfast." said Mike.

Veruca lifted one of her eyebrows in confusion,"Really?",thought Veruca.

"Yeah, I made it for us.",said Mike. He led Veruca to the kitchen table. There were pancakes with strawberries on it ,and ,there was steamy crispy waffles that smelled delicious,and ,there were two cups of coffee!

Veruca was speechless! She dropped her broom.

"Wow I can't believe you, Mike ! You did this for me."said Veruca as she looked down on the kitchen table.

"Anytime ,Veruca." said Mike.


	5. Chapter 5:The Paparazzi

In a late afternoon ,outside of the mansion, in front of the gates, Veruca was talking to the paparazzi about her new movie that she was coming out.

All the photographers kept saying, "Veruca! Veruca! Veruca! ..We've seen you with a man ! You let him into your mansion! We saw you walking with him into the house! Can you tell us who it is?", asked photographer1.

"Well.. I used to know him when I was little.", answered Veruca.

"Veruca! Veruca! Veruca! Is it love with this man?", asked photographer2 .

Veruca cheeks blushed red...in love!? ...With Mike!? No way ! They are both complete opposites. Veruca went into complete silence.

"Veruca?",asked the photographer as she looks up at him.

"Are you gonna answer or not?", asked the photographer.

"Yes, there is no way that I'm in love with him.", responded Veruca as all the photographers groaned in sadness. They had hoped to get some juicy gossip from Veruca."Now, that's all for today." said Veruca as she shooed the photographers away. After they left, Veruca walked slowly back from the gates. She got out her phone and typed in a number. The phone rang and she took in a few deep breaths. Veruca knew who she was calling. The phone was picked up a older male voice, it answered "Hello?" Veruca had a sudden urge to speak.

"Hey Daddy." she said.


	6. Chapter 6:A Talk With Daddy

"Oh ,hey ,Veruca ,sweetie ! It's been a very long time since we've talked on the phone." ,said Mr.Salt ,with a warm chuckle.

"Anyway,Daddy,there is something I need to tell you.", began Veruca.

"Go on,I'm listening.",Said Mr.Salt softly.

"Do you remember Mike ,from the chocolate factory ,a long time ago? Remember Daddy,right?" asked Veruca.

"That dummy? The one who got shrunk in a TV set?",guessed Mr.Salt.

"Yeah,that's him.",answered Veruca.

"Why are we talking about him?", asked Mr.Salt.

"Well,his parents kicked him out of his house! Soooo,I'm letting Mike stay at my place.",spoke Veruca as quickly as she could.

.Salt turned silent.

"Daddy?", asked Veruca. Mr.Salt was still silent. "Are you going to say something Daddy?", asked Veruca.

"Oh ,um ,yes ..what was that again?", asked Mr.Salt.

"I am telling you that I have let Mike stay at my place.", repeated Veruca again.

"Okay,so?",asked Mr.Salt.

"So what?",asked Veruca.

"So, Mike is staying with you?",asked Mr.Salt.

"Well,I wanted to help him ,and ,give him a place to stay. I chose my place.", said Veruca.

"That was a nice thing for you to do, Veruca. I'm proud of you that you did that.", said Mr.Salt.

"Wait, you're not mad?", askedVeruca.

"No,not at all.",said Mr.Salt.

"Thanks,Daddy.",gushed Veruca.

"Love you Veruca.", said Mr.Salt.

"Love you ,too.",said Veruca.

Mr.Salt and Veruca both said bye to each other. Veruca hung up the phone. Veruca looked up at the sky and realized that it was getting dark. It was the perfect time for her to go back in the house where it was safe and ,now, had warmth it didn't have before.


	7. Chapter 7:Talk

Veruca opened the door slowly,then ,hung up her coat that she was wearing outside. She wiped her feet on her fancy door mat and took off her black boots and put them on the side of the door. Veruca smelled something funny, it was coming from the Tv Room. She ran quickly to the Tv Room, where she saw Mike who was on her couch eating pretzel sticks. He was watching tv.

"Mike!Are you eating on my couch!?!, yelled Veruca. Mike's eyes widened.

"How did she know what I was doing!?", he thought.

Mike stared his eyes at Veruca, "Um...No.",he said,trying to get away with it.

"Don't tell me no! I could see you.", said Veruca.

Mike put down the pretzel stick he was about to eat,and,put it back in the bowl.

"Also...", began Veruca as she came closer to what Mike was watching on the tv. "What are you watching?", asked Veruca.

"Game Of Thrones.", answered Mike.

Veruca looked at the tv again. There was now showing some bloody battle scene. "Okay.",said Veruca as she picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned off the tv.

"Hey..I was watching that!", exclaimed Mike. Veruca walked to the coach to sit next to Mike.

"I know but I think we should talk about something.", said Veruca. Mike became silent. He had never been in an actual conversation with a real life person. The only conversations he had were people that are on online games that he played. Mike turned away from Veruca, "I can't do this!" he shouted,feeling bummed that he is going to mess up eventually. "Hey...",said Veruca as she put her hand on Mike's hand. That made him to turn around to face Veruca again.

"Let's practice, I'm Veruca Salt,what's your name?",began Veruca.

"Uh.",started Mike nervously. He shoke a little ,Veruca was staring at him. She looked very pretty to him,with those gorgeous eyes and cherry lips. She blinked at him once or twice. Mike finally has to sudden urge to speak,"I'm Mike Teavee.I play video games and watch tv.I went into a chocolate factory when I was a little boy and got shrunk into a TV set there.", Mike introduced himself to Veruca during their practice conversation. Veruca eyes slowly looked down sadly, her cheerful expression slowly faded away as she looks at the blank TV set.

"Veruca, are you okay?",asked Mike. "Do you ever felt that you always kept having memories of that factory?",asked Veruca.

Mike's mouth dropped open, sure the memories still play his head all the time. Veruca does not seem to have the same issues as Mike has? Mike gets closer to Veruca.

"Veruca, do you feel the same way as I do?",asked Mike softly. Veruca looked up at him "Sometimes every time I see a squirrel, the memories of me being thrown down that garbage shoot still plays in my head" It is trying to show me that I've should've had been so greedy and bossy as a kid.",explained Veruca.

Mike turned very quiet as Veruca looked down looking hurt "I'm sorry you need to hear that. He gets a little closer to Veruca and puts his arm around the her.

"You know ,Veruca.",he began Veruca looked up at him.

Yes?",she asked.

Mike looked into her eyes, "I feel the same way as you.",said Mike

Veruca looked at him silently.

"But.what can I say? Let it be in the past.",said Mike.

Veruca was confused, at first ,on what Mike was talking about. She decided to agree with what Mike said.

"Yeah, let it be in the past.", said Veruca, letting a smile brighten on her face.

Mike smiled at her, "Good.", he said.

All of a sudden,Veruca leaned on Mike's shoulder ,snuggling in,and fell asleep.Mike was first shocked, but,he opened his mind to possibility and ,thinking it may be a good thing,decided to lean on to sleep winding himself around Veruca.

They , both ,snuggled happily on the coach together,


	8. Chapter 8:Goodbye Im Off To Work

Mike slept. He had this weird dream. The dream took place back when he was a boy, at the chocolate factory, he was smashing caramel apples that were the size of pumpkins. In the dream,Mike saw his Dad, Mr.Teavee.

"Son...", he began..Young Mike looked at him,"Please...",said Mr.Teavee. He was trying to tell his son not to destroy the caramel apples because they belonged to Wonka that it was his property.

"Dad, he said, "enjoy", responded Young Mike. In the dream he continued smashing some more caramel apples.

Mr.Teavee rolled his eyes and turned to leave his son.

"Alright,have fun.",said Mr.Teavee. Suddenly he was gone.

Young Mike continued on smashing more caramel apples, until he got bored of it and tried to find on something else to do.

The dream really disturbed him. Anytime " the factory" came into his mind, Mike found himself nervous, depressed and a little nauseous that the factory was a place where all his bad behavior came out in such a way.

In his sleep, he rolled over and tried to change positions and, maybe, it would change what he was dreaming.

Meanwhile,

Mike began to dream about Young Veruca. Young Veruca was looking around to find something to do. Her daddy got a phone call. While he was busy, Young Veruca saw a candy cane tree that was dangling candy canes. So she hopped on to the tree. She climbed on it like she was a squirrel and got onto one of the branches to reach out a candy cane. Below her, there was Young Mike looking around. Somehow,the branch she was on snapped! Young Veruca was about to fall, Young Mike saw it and he ran and caught her just in time.

Dream Over~ Mike sat straight up on the couch!

Mike woke up, he looked over on the other side of the couch to see if Veruca is still there. It turned out, she wasn't ,so ,he looked around the room to see if she was nearby,but,no sign of her. Mike got up from the couch to look for her. The mansion was so big, that he could see himself getting lost or something. He found her in her room. The door was cracked open , it showed him what she was doing. Veruca was looking into a mirror putting lipstick on her lips. Mike opened the door to get in. "What are you doing?", he asked.

Veruca didn't answer. She went on to spraying perfume on her neck and fixing out her eyelashes. She turned around and saw Mike. At first,she was startled by him and almost had a heart attack.

"Mike, stop scaring me like that.", said Veruca.

"Okay...anyway what are you doing?",asked Mike.

"I'm going to work.", answered Veruca. She got up from her makeup chair and walked out of the room.

Mike follows her, "I see ,anyway ,do you have a computer or something?", answered Mike.

"No, not exactly. I do have is a laptop where I shop for knitting tools and makeup supplies and other things, why?", asked Veruca.

"Because I figure that it needs some updating.", offered Mike.

"Alright, just don't break anything.", said Veruca. She is standing at the door before she went outside she heard..

"Veruca...", It was Mike's voice so she turned around to face him.

"Yeah?",asked Veruca.

"There is something I need to tell you...", said Mike.

" What is it?",asked Veruca.

Mike looked down. He wondered if Veruca ever remembers being saved by him when they were children.

"Mike, I'm going to be late ! So, you can tell me whatever it is when I get back ,okay?", said Veruca quickly.

Mike looks up at her,"Okay.",said Mike as Veruca left.

Mike hears her car starting and backing out. That leaves Mike to get down to business.

One minute later~

Mike worked at upgrading Veruca's laptop. It took a very long, hectic time but it went successfully. Mike found something weird. One of the files seemed to be opened and wouldn't update, so Mike clicked on. Mike's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"Oh ,my gosh! Does she know!?", he thought. Somebody has been hacking into Veruca's computer and stealing her money!


	9. Chapter 9:Work

Veruca runs a big movie company. She directs and acts out certain characters she created for herself and other actors and actresses. The new movie she is now directing is called "Kingdom Wars". It's about one man named,Jackson, he has to stop all the kingdom wars. After directing the first scene,Veruca told all her actors and actresses to all have their break time. Before they begin to shoot the next scene, during break time, Veruca was thoughtful enough to say good job to all her workers. When she said,good job,to her Lighting tech, Brook, he touched her shoulder,

"Hey boss, maybe, do you wanna maybe go out for a cup of coffee? I hope you can say yes." asked Brook. He winked one of his eyes.

"Can't. I got stuff to do on the break.", answered Veruca.

"You're on break, you should go out for coffee with me."answered Brook.

"But I have stuff to do.",Veruca watched him out of the side of her eye as she walks away.

Meanwhile At Her Office~

Veruca was busily typing out scripts and instructions for her workers, and ,actors. She broke out into a sigh, as she tries to sit and relax in her chair.

"Wonder how Mike is doing at home?", she asked herself out loud to no one in particular.

Back At The Mansion~ Mike stood at the kitchen counter fixing himself a turkey sandwich.

"First the sandwich and then, I show Veruca how valuable I am when it comes to computers.", thought Mike. This was the first step in Mike's mind about how he was going to change his life. Mike knew he was lucky to be able to stay Veruca's mansion. So he decided to speak to her about paying rent. Veruca didn't need money but she did work out a trade. Mike would fix, update and streamline her computer. The only problem was he never knew he would find something so bad that it would cause a real crisis.

It was in the computer that Mike had opened on Veruca's breakfast table. There was a file open that would not update or close. It was messing up the way the computer ran. The longer Mike sat there, he became convinced of one thing. Veruca was being robbed! This file,somehow had the ability to attach itself to her private banking codes and empty her account. It was doing it slowly, so nobody would notice but, definitely a robbery. Mike felt a slow panic as his heart was beating too fast for his chest. "I HAVE to speak to Veruca!"

Mike was pacing back at forth in the Living Room.

"How am I'm about to get at her job!?! I mean I don't have a car, I haven't earned my driver's license,how I'm going to get there exactly!?",yelled Mike.

He tries and tries to think about it for a while.until a idea popped into his head "I know I can use my heelies!". Mike felt smart as he went outside lifted down his wheels on his shoes and went off to get to Veruca.

At Work~

Work has ended for Veruca. Veruca came out of the building going to get into her car.

All of a sudden, Mike comes speeding down yelling, "Veruca!". Veruca turned around, "Mike!?"

She just shouted in confusion , Mike came speeding up to her and stop in just in time.

"Veruca, I came all this way just to tell you something!", shouted Mike, trying to catch his breath.

"What Mike, what is it?", asked Veruca trying to help him with his breathing.

Mike looked up to her,"Somebody's been hacking, trying to steal your money.",asked Mike. Veruca was silent. "Veruca,are you okay?",asked Mike.

"First,let's go home.", said Veruca softly, as she and Mike went into the car and drove home.


	10. Chapter 10:The King’s Tragic Accident

Mike and Veruca got home. Veruca walked into the living and dropped her handbag right onto the floor. Veruca stared at Mike.

"Okay Mike, so what do you mean somebody's been hacking into my laptop? Who has been stealing my money?", asked Veruca.

Mike made a "Come on.." move with his hand. She followed him to the kitchen. Mike picked it up from the counter and showed it to Veruca. Her eyes moved swiftly through the transactions showing withdrawals. Veruca's eyes widened in shocked as she could see how much money she has left.

"This...this is crazy.. how come I didn't see this in front of my eyes!?!", exclaimed Veruca feeling shocked and speechless.

Whenever she used her laptop she that hadnt even noticed this happening!

"Who is stealing my money like this?". Veruca looked at Mike Mike shrugged his arms. Veruca looked back at her computer. The money she has now was dropping down really fast! She thought about calling her Daddy to tell him about the hacking.Veruca quickly got her phone out and type in the numbers to call him.

"Wait,wait,Veruca,what are you doing?",asked Mike.

"I'm calling my Daddy to come over here to see this! I can't believe this is happening to me.",said Veruca.

"But, wait, do you think we should work together to solve the case to see who the hacker is?",asked Mike.

Veruca put down her phone.

"Why didn't think of that?",asked Veruca.

She and Mike sat down at the kitchen table to discuss.

"Now,do you have any suspects?", asked Mike, seriously trying to act like a detective.

"Well, there's this one guy...", began Veruca feeling uncomfortable about saying his name.

"A guy!?", shouted Mike in shock. Mike couldn't believe the suspect is a guy! He stopped and thought about the way he said. It made he wonder why did he reacted that that way?

But he continued listening to Veruca telling him about the guy until they heard Veruca's phone ring. Veruca picked it up right in front of him.

"Hello?", she asked.

"Hello, Veruca, this is your mother speaking."said the older lady voice on the phone. She sounded sad.

"Mommy, what's going on?",asked Veruca. She was afraid the sadness from her mother.

"Your ,um ,father had a bit of a accident while heading home...", said Mrs.Salt.

"Wh-what accident!?", shouted Veruca. Veruca sprung a tear in her eye.

"Your father got into a car accident. I got a call from a nurse or a doctor saying that a car had hit him while he was crossing the street on his way home. That made him go into a coma...I'm sorry.", Mrs.Salt as the phone call ended.

Veruca was bringing out more tears from her eyes.

"Veruca, are you okay?", asked Mike. He was about to touch her on the shoulder. Veruca turned around to him, tears streaming from eyes to cheeks and landing on the ground.

"Mike, everything's not okay! Its like it's coming apart!" Veruca was almost hysterical.

Mike turned very quiet as Veruca calmed down and took a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry that I yelled, but ,I need space.",said Veruca as she walked to her room and shut the door.


	11. Chapter 11:A Visit To The Hospital

When Veruca got into her room,she went into a small corner between her bed and the wall. She laid her face into her hands, and let out a large sob. She couldn't believe her Daddy got into a car accident. She remembered what he did when she was a child right after the factory. She had no time to think about it now. Veruca's Daddy got into a car accident and was now in a coma. She began crying harder but she heard a knock on the door the person who slowly opened it was Mike. Veruca looked up at him as he walked over towards her. He put his arm on her shoulder, "Veruca, we gotta visit your Dad." Veruca continued to look at him. She nodded her head. She got up slowly,before she went out the door, Mike ran up to her to stop her.

"Can I come with you?", asked Mike. Veruca stood still in confusion, "You know like support you."Veruca nodded yes"

"Okay,let's go.", said Mike in a soft calm voice as they both moved out from the bedroom.

At The Hospital~

Veruca and Mike arrived at the hospital and asked the person at the counter where Mr.Salt's room was. The person said he is in Room 28. They started in that direction.

They got to Room 28, a nurse had already exited the room. Veruca asked what was happening in the room. The nurse said, "He is not breathing correctly. We have to give him a breathing tube."

Mike asked,"Alright, so, can we see him? This his daughter right here next to me and she wants to see him,so can we?"

"I'm afraid she can't. The medical procedure might get too..gruesome ,or,messy. No one should ever see that kind of treatment, especially a family member like her." explained the nurse.

"What!?", shouted Veruca,Mike got behind her, "But this my Daddy! I need to see him!", shouted Veruca.

The nurse stood perfectly still, "But we can't let you...". Before she could say anything, Veruca interrupted.

"I don't care! I need to see him right now!", screamed Veruca. Tears came straight down her face.

"Veruca, please calm down,she says we can't not see him so we should go home.", said Mike behind her.

"I'm not going home until after we see my Daddy, Mike!", yelled Veruca. She spun towards him and then, back at the nurse.

"I'm afraid you shouldn't if your giving me an attitude ! I don't think you should see him ! You will upset him." The nurse gave Veruca a cold stare. That made Veruca go silent, then she realized what she was doing to this poor nurse. She knew that she was doing her job and she should be respectful for that she looked at the ground and could see a reflection of her younger self as a child. She was a child that was disrespectful,cruel and selfish. Veruca looked up at the nurse

"I guess I should leave.". ,Veruca turned away slowly and walked away with Mike.

Outside The Hospital~

While Mike and Veruca were walking towards the car.,Veruca felt a drip on her nose. The drip came from the sky. It was raining! Mike realized that it was raining.

So, he took off his coat, "Here.", he said,as he put it over him and Veruca, "Okay on the count of 3, we will run into the car, okay?", asked Mike,"Ready?..3,2,1."

They both said as they ran, as quick as they could, right into the car. When they got into the car, they were both laughing, "

"Okay Mike,that was pretty fun.", said Veruca "

"Yeah...", he said as he looked down at Veruca's hand, then put his hand on hers. "Hey,are you going to be okay?",Mike asked.

Veruca turned towards him, she was very quiet, "I'm sorry that your Dad is in a coma", asked Mike as he looked at her.

"I'll be okay.", said Veruca softly. Veruca leaned over to Mike , "Cause I have you...I'm happy that I'm let you stay at my place, because, I wouldn't have your support."

"Then, I'm glad that I'd had your back.", said Mike as he hugged back.

They let go of their hug,and they drove off back home.


	12. Chapter 12:Tea And Soaked

The two reached home quickly. Mike and Veruca ran to the door to get in the house, thru the pounding rain.

"Close the door! Close the door, quick!", shouted Veruca. Mike shut the door and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Trying to close the door by pushing against the whipping wind and rain exhausted him.

"Okay, that was pretty crazy! My fur coat is soaked.", said Veruca.

Mike agreed."Using my coat to protect us from getting wet didn't work too well, my coat is soaked. We should probably take warm showers and wash off."

"Sounds like a pretty good idea.", said Veruca.

After washing off from the rain, Veruca and Mike got into some new clothes. The old clothes that they were wearing had to be changed after being in the hospital. Mike was lucky that his parents packed him some spare clothes when he got kicked out~

In the Tv room, Mike was sitting around, after he had changed, watching Doctor Who. He got bored and looked around to see what Veruca was doing. She was pouring some kind of liquid into a cup. Mike continued watching. Veruca was done and was holding two cups in her hands.

"Here, the rain was very cold, we need to drink this so we can be warm.", said Veruca. She gave one of the cups in her hands to Mike. Mike took one look at what was inside the cup. It was the same liquid that he saw Veruca pouring when he was watching Veruca from the couch. Veruca was already drinking it.

"Hey Veruca, what is this?", he asked.

Veruca was done drinking,"Well, this is tea. Its a custom that me and my family drinks tea.", said Veruca.

"Never drank it in my family.", answered Mike, he looked down at the tea again,

"Can you please show me how?"

"Veruca puts down her cup. She said,"Here. First, you need to have the plate on your lap, so,no tea could drip to make a stain"., explained Veruca.

Mike puts the plate on his lap. "Then you need to hold the teacup by the handle and hold your pinky out. Try not to make your hand into a fist.", instructed Veruca.

Mike grabbed the tea by the handle with his pinky showing slightly. Mike slurpped on the tea. After drinking it, he was amazed.

"Wow,this is delicious." exclaimed Mike with a big smile on his face. Veruca made a chuckled as she looks at him.

"Veruca.", he said.

"Yes?", asked Veruca.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? Your Dad being in the hospital,and all that?", asked Mike, Veruca looked down quietly, and turned away from him.

"Veruca?", Mike waited for an answer. Veruca stared in Mike's hazel color eyes that blinked slightly at her.

"To be honest...", began Veruca,Mike stared at her closely, "I don't think I'm going to be okay. He was the most important figure to me as a child,and,he is still is to this day. Even though he doesn't buy me things anymore." said,Veruca.

"So, you're not sure he is that important anymore? What do you mean", asked Mike in curiosity.

"Well, after the factory, Daddy realized what he was doing,buying me things and turning me into, what was that word again?..when a kid gets everything he or she wants and still wants more after that?", asked Veruca.

"Spoiled brat?",asked Mike.

"Yeah, that's the word. So my Daddy stopped buying me things. I screamed,cried, and even grabbed his leg. I wound up being dragged. That didn't end well on certain levels in my opinion. I finally decided to give up, My Mommy started to spend time with me and show me one of her hobbies. Needlepointing and knitting. I simply enjoyed them. It became one of my favorite hobbies to this day! My life wasn't as good at my school. Everybody started to bully me because I fell in the garbage shoot at the factory. My friends would always call me names,like,"Dirty Girl or Smelly Pig." I would come up to Mommy and ask her to give me advice on how to make the bullying stop. I would never come up to my Daddy, though. Me and Mommy started to have a great mother and daughter bound. She showed me kindness,passion and even generosity. My Daddy ever showed me I realized he showed me greed,power and selfishness when I became an adult. My Daddy wanted me to take his place in the nut business. I refused because it would remind me of the time I was a bad nut to the squirrels at the factory. Me and Daddy had a huge argument and I decided to not live at home with them anymore and I ran off and now since he is in the hospital..." Veruca continued ,"like I shouldn't had a argument with him in the first place.", Veruca starts crying ".

"Hey,hey, hey.", said Mike ,catching Veruca's eye so she could look up at him, "It's going to be fine as long as I'm with you, you'll be fine.", said Mike, "Besides after I was in the factory, I got back to my normal size. Unfortunately, I was known a little bit as the shortest person in the world. When my parents decided to put me in a public school, that's when things went really downhill for me. Everyone made fun of me by calling me,"Tiny."

Because of my height, that lead me to getting low grades, and being late to class. I've always been a target to people. Luckily,my parents pulled me out of school and put me back into homeschooling."Mike caught his breath after explaining all of his journey. He looked at Veruca.

"I guess we had a lot of problems at school, huh?", asked Veruca.

"Yeah...", said Mike looking down.

"But, that's okay, because we can't feel that anymore.", said Veruca. She placed her hands on Mike's to make him look up at her.

"Yeah, cause it's when we were kids.", said Mike.

"Well, anyways,Mike,goodnight.",saidVeruca. She gets up from the coach to go to her room.

"Goodnight,Veruca.", said Mike. He leaves to go to the guest room.

The Next Day~

Veruca walked up the steps into her job. Brook was in the hallway,came up to her and stopped her from going in by putting his had on the wall to make Veruca look up at him.

"Hey,sorry about your Dad. Maybe,do you want to go for a cup of coffee so we can talk about it?", asked Brook. He winked at her. Veruca became quiet for a minute. He had asked her for to go out with him to get coffee with him before and she refused. Usually because she had stuff to do,but, she felt like she shouldn't say no again. She did not want to have trouble with him possibly having his feelings hurt.

"Sure, would like to enjoy for a cup of coffee.", answered Veruca.

At the coffee shop, Veruca was able to put work on hold. She could get back to it later.

Veruca and Brook were at an outside table drinking coffee together. Veruca was pretty much enjoying hers because she slurped on it a few times, "So, boss tell me a bit about yourself?"asked Brook.

"Well, Brook,I need to tell you something.", said Veruca.

"Okay, what is it?", asked Brook.

"Well, I'm being hacked somebody. Somebody inserted a program that is stealing all my money."

"Interesting.", said Brook with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it was shocking to me.", said Veruca as she continued talking to him.

Back at home, it was already night out~

Veruca opened the door, and walked in quietly. She shut it and wiped her feet on the doormat. She put her boots back. All of sudden- she heard,"Where have you been!?"

Veruca's ears pricked up. She lifted her body up, after putting back the shoes back. Veruca was quiet as she saw the angry impression on Mike's face.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting patiently,but, you never returned from work. I made dinner for you to come home to. You never came back and the dinner got cold! Where were you!?", yelled Mike.

"I was out.", answered Veruca.

"Out..what do you mean out!?", yelled Mike.

"With a man.", answered Veruca.

Mike's eyes widened. A man.. what does she mean a man?"

"His name is Brook. He is one of my workers. He asked me to go for a drink of coffee today, so I did.", explained Veruca.

Mike made a disgusted look, "I don't think I trust him. He made you skip your job. That is no good.You should never done that.", explained Mike.

"But I put my work on hold, and said,I could work tomorrow and anyways Brook is a very nice man.", said Veruca.

"But, very nice, means there's something mysterious about him. I mean did your parents ever warned you about strangers?", asked Mike.

Veruca turned silent,as she backed away from him.

"Yes they did.", she said.

"Well you should not trust him.", said Mike. Veruca took a deep sigh, as she went up the stairs that was behind Mike "I'm going to bed, Mike.", she said as she left.

"Hey,Hey, we are not done here!", yelled Mike as he tried to catch up to her and failed. With an exhausted sigh, Veruca had no what trouble she would be getting in.


	13. Chapter 13:Im Sorry

In the living room, Mike was pacing back and forth,

"She didn't listen to me,..I'm so mad at her,..I mean she doesn't know what kind of trouble she's getting in...", he suddenly stopped pacing. With his head lowered down, he made a decision,

"She's never going to be talk to me again. I acted ridiculous." He looked in the mirror and nodded to himself. The room was quiet. He stood perfectly still. Mike's facial expression went from a lowered down head, to him straightening up,with his teeth clinched in anger. His hand turned into a fist, he turned around and punched the wall! Luckily, he did not leave any holes."Dang it!", he shouted.at himself. He put both of his hands on his head, feeling the hair smooth under his palms.

"Why, why ,can't I do anything right!? She will never speak to me again! You idiot!", he grabbed the air with his hands, shouting at himself and the world.

Mike heaves a big sigh,"Maybe ,I should leave ! She would probably be happy if I left.", Said Mike to no one in the empty room.

Mike as he looks around him at the stairs that lead upstairs, and with the thoughts on how nice of Veruca to let him stay at her place, or , when she bailed him out of jail,or ,showing him how to be in a real life conversation,or,showing him on how to drink tea with the thoughts swirling in his head.

"Oh,who am I'm kidding? I'm probably just being overly dramatic.I should go apologize.", says Mike to himself,as he goes up the stairs.

Meanwhile In Veruca's bedroom~

Veruca was also pacing back and forth with the door shut, hoping that her voice wasnt carrying off for Mike to hear.

"What is he talking about? Cant he see, I just wanted to have tea with Brook and that's it?", she was talking to herself as she continued to pace.

"Can't he see that I'm now under so much pressure with my Daddy being in the hospital? I just needed someone to talk to!?", Veruca tried to reason with herself. She stopped pacing thinking about her Daddy in the hospital. She took exhaled in and breathed out. Her face looked pale and her mouth frowned.

She looked up at the ceiling shouted,"I thought you would always be there for me!" As she looked down sadly.

"But you're not it's because of me...", she said to herself as a tear formed in her eye. "I act like a dumb foolish little girl, so just blame me...",Veruca said, as she starts tearing up, she sits on the bed.

"I'm just a dumb foolish little girl as always.", she said. She continues to cry. The bedroom was silent for a minute with Veruca crying her eyes out. After a while, she heard, "I never said you were dumb and foolish.".

Veruca stopped crying to see where that voice came from. She suspected it came from the closed door.

The door swung open.Mike.

"Mike were you listening the whole time?", asked Veruca. She was embarrassed of herself.

"Well, no.", he lied.

Veruca stared at him,making him to tell the truth.

"Yes. Its just ,wow, I've never seen you this unhappy.", said Mike,as he scratched his head as he sits on the bed with her.

"I mean, I get it,that you're upset that your Dad is in the hospital. You want to talk about it with someone.",said Mike, as he turned towards her.

"But you can always talk to me.", said Mike.

Veruca was silent. She just blinked at him with her eyes wide. Mike took a deep breath, "Look, I'm trying to say that I'm sorry the way I acted. If you don't accept my apology,then,you can say- I'm lazy,I'm irresponsible, I'm not so smart.. but, I just want you to know I'm sorry."

Mike as he looked down sadly with his eyelids lowered. He sprung back up when he felt Veruca's hand on his.

"Apology accepted. You know, your support means everything to me. I'm glad I let you stay.", said Veruca.

"Then, I'm happy that I'm staying with you", said Mike.

Veruca let out a smile,with her cheeks red. Then, she pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you, Mike! Thank you for everything.",she said.

Mike hugs back,but,then,they heard the doorbell ring,

"Who can be at your door this late at night?", asked Mike.

Veruca hears her phone ring. She answered the phone. It was from one of her nightshift security guards,saying a friend wants to see both of them.Mike and Veruca look at each other. They run down to the door. Veruca reached to the door and opens it.

Veruca and Mike had their mouths opened, they recognized this person! The person turned out to be a man that was very large, has red hair and a mustache."

Hey guys.",he starts chuckling with a warm smile on his face.

"I know you don't recognize me,but it's me,Augustus Gloop!" he said happily.


	14. Chapter 14:Augustus

"Augustus, what are you doing here.. how did you find me?",asked Veruca.

"Well..when I was driving in my meat truck, I saw you from down the block. You were with a bunch of people flashing cameras at you. They were shouting questions about your Dad being in the hospital. You seemed to not be talking to them. Then,all of a sudden, you ran! Seeing you trying to leave those people behind made me feel bad. I decided to look for you to see if there is anything I could do to help.",explained Augustus.

"Well, Augustus, I just want to say that I'm glad to see you.", said Veruca softly.

Augustus smiled at Veruca.

"I'm glad to see you, too.", said Augustus. He gave Veruca a big hug. Right after, Augustus hugged Mike too.

"I kinda miss you,too, Augustus. Please stop making this hug too tight.", grunted Mike.

"Alright, I'll stop.", said Augustus releasing Mike.

"Hey, Augustus, since we're all here,we should celebrate.", said Mike. Augustus did a big cheer.

"I'll go get some meat to prepare for a barbecue!",shouted Augustus as he ran towards his meat truck. It was parked in front of Veruca's mansion. When Augustus left, both Mike and Veruca smiled.

"He is still the chubby kid we've known.", said Mike.

"Yeah.",said Veruca.

Veruca playfully elbowed Mike. Mike smirked at her elbowing. He elbowed her back making the both of them laugh.

Meanwhile behind the mansion was Veruca's garden. She has grown amazing and beautiful plants and flowers. She picked an armful that was used on the table at the barbecue for Veruca,Mike and Augustus. They celebrated the reunion of the three of them~

Veruca and Mike were sitting at the table outside eating ribs. Veruca was really munching down on her ribs. They were really delicious. She felt , the delicious and messy flavor in her teeth. They were eating. Augustus left the grill and was about to sit down by putting his own plate of ribs on the table.

"So,Veruca, are you sure is there isn't anything I could do to help your Dad?I could send him some food? If he ever wakes up, he could see somebody brought him some food for him to eat."

Augustus that made Veruca stop biting on her ribs, "That's a good idea.I don't think that I'm allowed back into the hospital.",Veruca as she looks down sadly.

"Why?, Augustus was curious as he turned his head.

"It's just Veruca yelled at a nurse when they wouldn't let her in to see her father. The doctors had to do a medical procedure to him.",said Mike.

"Oh,but, that means the doctors and nurses can't still be mad at you! At the hospital,everyone is there to help. How about this..maybe.. we can go to the hospital, so, I can bring in those treats for him okay?",asked Augustus

"Okay.",said Veruca.

Meanwhile At The Hospital~

When Veruca,Mike and Augustus arrived at the hospital to bring in treats for Mr.Salt while he is in still in his coma in Room 28.

While they were still visiting Mr.Salt,a nurse walk behind Veruca whispering "Excuse me are you, Ms.Salt?"

Veruca turned towards her-yes,

that's me."

She said to her "I have a patient that would like to meet you.", said the nurse as she walks Veruca to follow her leaving Mike and Augustus behind.

Together Veruca and the nurse walked to a different room called Room 12~

As the nurse slowly pushes the door open, "Emma I have someone for you to meet.", said the nurse in a song voice. What was revealed behind the door was a little girl. She was looking at the inside pages of a book that is brown and has adorable stickers on it like a purple cat face, a rainbow and a star. The little girl heard the nurse's voice, her eyes looked up from the pages of her book. She spotted Veruca she had a big smile on her face. The leaving her to cover her smile in surprise Veruca can tell this little girl might be a fan of her's cause all people get excited whenever they see her Veruca did a nice lovely wave at her "Hi."

"This is Emma Prescott she is 12 years old and she's diagnosed with cance" nurse making Veruca's eyes widened in shock. I feel bad for this kid. this sweet and innocent- looking girl having cancer which made her heart sink that this little girl who has cancer wants to see her "

"Go ahead to go say hi to her.", said the nurse with smile on her face. Veruca walked up to the girl. She pulled up a chair,the girl continues to look at the book.

"What are you reading?", asked Veruca as she tries to take a peek on the pages of what Emma was looking.

"Oh,it's just my scrapbook,not a reading book. It contains all my family pics back to when I was healthy.", said Emma sadly,as she closes the book. She looked down sadly. She thinking about her life back before she found out she had cancer. "Hey,hey hey.", said Veruca, she put her hand on Emma's back.

"You'll be fine you just need to fight it.", said Veruca in a gentle voice.

Emma stared at Veruca, then,all of a sudden, hugged her.

"May I see some of the pictures in your scrapbook?"', asked Veruca.

"Sure, maybe we could look at them together.", said Emma as she picked the scrapbook from the bed and opened it to show Veruca the pictures.

A few minutes later, Mike starts looking for Veruca around the hospital. He realized the room Room 12 was opened, there was Veruca inside with a little kid~

"There you are Veruca! Me and Augustus were looking for you! We were so worried.", scolded Mike.

"Is that your boyfriend?"asked Emma to Veruca in confusion. Veruca looked at Mike and turned silent. The word boyfriend echoed in their heads. Mike finally snaps out the silence.

"Anyway, who is this little cutie?",asked Mike. He looked down at Emma making her giggle. "

"This is Emma. A nurse said she wants to see me..to spend time with her.", explained Veruca. Mike was chatting with Emma.

"Hi Emma.", said Mike with a friendly smile.

"Hi,so are you two dating?", asked Emma. This made both Mike and Veruca blush intensely. Nervously smiling they quickly shook their heads no.

"Oh okay.", said Emma,understanding what they meant.

"What you have there?",asked Mike as he moved closely to Emma.

"Oh it's just my scrapbook.",said Emma.

"May I please see it?",asked Mike in a gentle tone.

"Sure.", said Emma in excitement.

She opened the book, watching Mike look at Emma's scrap book.

Veruca smiled and giggled softly at the same.

Then they heard Augustus's truck beep, they realized it's time to go and say goodbye to Emma.

While walking out of the hospital, Veruca bumped Mike on the shoulder and said, "You will make a pretty good Dad, one day."

Mike blushed and smirked back at her. He bumped her on the shoulder.

"In fact you can make a pretty good Mom one day." he said. This made Veruca laugh and Mike laugh as they made it to the doors of the hospital.

Back at Veruca's Mansion~

"Well it was good to see you guys, I guess I should be going.", said Augustus.

He was about to leave. Veruca and Mike waved bye to him. But before Augustus left, Veruca shouted, "Augustus wait!"

Augustus turned around.

"I was thinking,since you're here, maybe you can stay with us a bit? We can be one big family.", said Veruca.

"That doesn't seem like a bad choice for me,alright, I'll stay.", said Augustus.

"But just for one day, because, I have a butcher shop to run.", told Augustus.

"Okay, that doesn't bother me.", said Veruca. Veruca brings both Mike and Augustus to the guest room to show Augustus where to sleep.

The next day~

The three were at the kitchen table eating some nice sausages and eggs that were made by Augustus.

"So,guys, I never asked you this, but, what's going on?, asked Augustus .

Veruca and Mike look at each other nervous and look back at Augustus.

"The thing is,Augustus,Veruca is being hacked.", shares Mike.

Augustus eyes widened in shock, "Really by who?", asked Augustus.

"I think my guess is that it must be somebody in her company.",said Mike.


	15. Chapter 15:Here’s Our Plan

Veruca blinked at the words of what Mike said...someone in her company!? What does he mean!?!

"Mike, are you sure it's someone in my company?", asked Veruca. She put down her fork.

"I think so,because, remember.. you told me the other day a guy named, Brook,was behaving weird around you?"asked Mike

He hoped that Veruca remembered. Veruca tried to remember the day they were talking about suspects until her eyebrows widened in shock!

"Oh I do remember, yeah, he wanted me to go out for coffee once. We took a break the other day at my job.", said Veruca.

"Who is Brook? Veruca runs a company?", Augustus looked at Veruca and then at Mike as he was munched on his sausages.

"Yes,I do run a company. I run a movie company. Actually, because I'm a director and owner. Sometimes, I get called by other directors to act in their movies.",explained Veruca. "Oooh.", Augustus was impressed Veruca worked so hard at her company. Mike smiled at her, then, looked over at Augustus to tell him about Brook.

"Yep and Brook is a guy who works for Veruca. He is our suspect in the hacking.",explained Mike.

Augustus's eye brows raised while his pupils turned small. He wiped his mouth eating his sausages.

That's ridiculous! Why would one of Veruca's employees do such a thing like this!", shouted Augustus.

"I know right!", shouted Mike back.

"I mean this is no good. Haven't you guys come up with a plan yet to send Brook to jail for good?" asked Augustus.

"No,no,we haven't.",Mike shook his head.

"Alright, so,l guess we should come up with a plan.",said Augustus.

The three of them leaned in and pulled their seats closer,so ,they could listen in and understand what their plan is.

"Okay,so here's our plan. I would pretend to be a normal guy at your job. What kind of job does Brook have actually?", asked Augustus.

"He's head of lightning tech.",Veruca told them.

"Okay, so,I would pretend to be a guy that wants to be a light tech at your job. While Brook interviewing me I would ask him what do we do on break time, and ,what does he do on his break time? Mike will videotape on what he says so he could send it to the police.",planned Augustus. Veruca and Mike responded with a nod.

"Alright, I'll go make the costume.", Veruca as she gets up from her seat and walks off to go make the costume. Mike watches her leave while smiling as his cheeks turn red. When he turns around , Augustus is smirking at him.

"What?", asked Mike.

"You like her.", teased Augustus.

"Pffft... Augustus, we're friends. There is no way I could possible like her.",said Mike while his cheeks blush even more red.

"Ah,but,you might.", said Augustus with an even broader smile..

At Veruca's Company~

Augustus's disguise was a big blue sweater with brown jeans and a hat on top of his head. When he reached to Brook's office door. He was fixing the light over his desk when he spotted Augustus walking in.

"Oh,hello there.",greeted Brook. He moved from fixing the light to face Augustus as he took his seat at Brook's desk.

"Hi,I'm here for the lighting tech job.", said Augustus.

"Oh.", Brook was curious. He did not realize that his boss, Veruca, was hiring any more people.

"Veruca didn't tell me she was hiring more people for this job.", whispered Brook to himself. "So,anyway, what's your name and why do you want this job?", asked Brook. "My name is Harold Smith and I would like this job because I am very good at lighting.", explained Augustus. He was using a fake identity to convince Brook that he is a normal person who wants this job.

"Alright, Harold,what we do is that we try to aim for perfect lighting while Veruca directs. Just being able to create the scene of a movie more beautifully than real life is special. During break time, we all hang out, you know, talking about the good life and such. Veruca has more scripts for the actors and more instructions for us on what to do next.",explained Brook.

"Hmmm...interesting...What do you do during your break time?", asked Augustus. He hoped Brook admit the truth but instead,Brook goes silent. After a minute of quiet thought..

"Uh, I have my lunch." Brook was trying to hide something from Augustus.

"Really, what else do you do?", asked Augustus. He turns his head, as he looks over on what's behind Brook which realized to be his computer was on!

"Brook, why is your computer on?", asked Augustus.

Brook quickly got up from his chair to try and turn off his computer.

"It's glitching so I'm not turning off", lied Brook. He tried to find the off switch for his computer as Augustus continues watching

"There nothing to see here!" Brook nervously.

"I'm not leaving until I find out.Your computer not turning off.",said Augustus. Brook started to look angry as he came closer to Augustus. While Augustus feels a twist in his stomach as he saw the look on Brook's face,

. "Go on,there's nothing to see here, boy, ,you don't want to know what I'm doing. I'm hacking in my boss's computer to steal her money from her. If,she wants help from me, I,will reversed it so I can be together wiBrook as he placed on hand on the wall to face Augustus more making Augustus seemed nervous "Now if you tell anyone I mean anyone about this I will..." before Brook could say anything-

Mike came bursting in the room yelling "So it was you all along!?" As he came closer to him.. "What are you going to do,huh ,are you going to beat me up tiny!?",yelled Brook. Idk.

Mike had his eyes widened in shock did...he just call him tiny!? His nickname from bullies since school when he was a child. Brook seems taller then him.

Mike quickly punching Brook in the face. After the punch, Brook quickly wiped the blood from his nose to punch him back.Mike quickly lunges to attack him. Brook starts to attack Mike. Augustus quickly scrambles to call the police before the fight gets too out of hand. When the police arrive to arrest Brook, Mike was badly injured and knocked out unconscious. Veruca ran into the office when she saw police sirens outside her window. She gasped at the sight of Mike's body laying on the floor. She slowly went over to his body to get closer to him. One tear comes out on one of her eyes, as she begins sobbing so hard. First, her father got into a car accident. Now,Mike is hurt. She leaned closer to his face. "What once was mine.", she whispered softly. She to sobbed even more as a police officer came to her saying, "Alright this guy needs a ambulance."

As he turned to the rest of the police officers, who were trying to bring Brook downstairs and outside to the police car. Veruca stayed close to Mike to not let him go,till the sounds of the ambulance came.


	16. Chapter 16:I Love You

In the hallways of the hospital, nurses were quickly pushing through the swinging doors to quickly. They worked as a team to put Mike on a stretcher and push him into in the emergency room. Veruca was trying to catch up to the nurses

"Please,let me go in there with him!", she begged.

"I'm sorry, we can't! The emergency room is where we do some serious medical treatments for people who are badly injured.",explained one of the nurses.

"But, I can't leave him alone!", shouted Veruca rushing alongside them down the hall.

Augustus was trying to catch up. Breathing heavily, he caught up and

stood behind Veruca.

"Veruca, leave the nurses alone! Let them do their job."urged Augustus.

Veruca turned around to him with tears on her cheeks.

"I can't ! What if something bad happens to him?", cried Veruca, voice breaking.

"Nothing bad will happen to him. The nurses are here to help him.",pointed out Augustus.

"No I mean...I can't let him die.",said Veruca in a whisper. She stopped one of the one of the nurses who were leaving.

"Alright,you can be in the room.", agreed the nurse. Veruca hugged the nurse.

"Thank you.",sobbed Veruca.

"Alright, He is stable for now. Lets go.", the head nurse said to the other nurses.

Flashback~( while he was lying there, he wasn't exactly awake or asleep but his mind wandered.)

Another flashback came to Mike's mind, he was a little boy at the chocolate factory. It was the time when he saved Veruca's life in the Chocolate Room.

"Put me down! Put me down!", screeched out Young Veruca. She had pushed Young Mike's face out of hers. Upset that she was mad,Young Mike put her down.Young Veruca looked up at him, huffing and puffing. Young Mike was confused.

"What is your problem? Are you going to say thank you? I saved your life!" scolded Young Mike.

Young Veruca turned around,"I would never say thank you to some problem child like you!"

"Well the only problem child around here is you!",Young Mike was furious.

Young Veruca huffed, "I'm not a problem child ! You weirdo! This is who I am!",Young Veruca turned her back on him.

"Really? Its what you say and how you say it.. behavior.",Young Mike was disgusted by her tone.

Young Veruca lifted one eyebrow from her eye as she turned around to him.

"What-what about my behavior?",said Young Veruca.

"Do you realize your behavior affects other people?",asked Young Mike making Young Veruca calm down a little and think.

"No,it doesn't affect my Mommy and Daddy. My Daddy still loves me for it, my Mommy is some what different but still part of the picture. William,the butler, doesn't care about it. My friend's ,Caroline and Amelia,don't mind it.",outlined Young Veruca.

"I see...but you see how it affects me. Even though you are ungrateful, I saved your life.", said Young Mike.

Young Veruca looks up at him with sad eyes.

"You could've got hurt.",realized Veruca, "Right, wow,I'm so sorry! I was behaving badly to you."

Young Mike smiled at her after she apologized.

"That's better! My name's Mike Teavee.", introduced Young Mike.

"I'm Veruca Salt. It's nice to meet you,Mike Teavee."greeted Young Veruca.

"Nice to meet you too,Veruca.", said Young Mike, "Here."

He reached down to his pocket, right out of it he pulled a lollipop! It was pink like Young Veruca's dress that she wearing.

Young Veruca looks down at the lollipop, then,looked at Young Mike.

"I wasn't going to eat it,anyway. I thought that you could have it.",offered Young Mike.

Young Veruca took the lollipop out of his hand and licked it.

"Delicious.",said Young Veruca. This made Young Mike chuckle.

Young Veruca continued licking it. But out of nowhere, Veruca's Dad jumped out of a bush! He looked mad at Young Mike. Young Mike thought running away. Luckily, Mike's Dad appeared to protect his son.

"Oh,so your the father of this little boy right here?",asked Mr.Salt to make sure he wasnt wrong."

"Yes,I am. Nobody scares my son like that, unless it's me!"challenged Mr.Teavee.

"I see." Mr.Salt as he pushed his daughter away from Mr.Teavee and Young Mike. "Sir,please,let's not fight in front of the children.", pleadedMr.Teavee.

"That's Rupert Salt you're talking to mister! Who ARE you ?", asked Mr.Salt to get the name of Mike's Dad.

"Norman Teavee.", said Mr.Teavee.

"Alright, Norman Teavee.. I want you to tell you this keep your son away from my daughter! She is special to me. With somebody like your son, she'll be damaged."explained Mr.Salt.

"Fine! Come on,Mike,we're going somewhere far away from them!", cheered Mr.Teavee as Young Mike follows his Dad.

"Let's go Veruca! You know we don't talk to baboons like them.", said Mr.Salt. "Right, Right,baboons!"agreed Young Veruca. She pretended to be on her father's side as she follows him as both of the children sadly say goodbye to each other.

Mike's eyes flew open~

Mike gasped, he sat straight up and looked around him.

"Where am I?", he thought.

He looked down to see's that he was wearing no shirt and these bandages appeared on his muscles of his chest. There are two blood options which should not be the on

He continued to look around the room. He spotted Veruca. She ran up to him then hopped on the bed with him to give him a big hug.

"You're alive!"She shouted out! When she hugged him. She started sobbing tears of joy.

"Yeah,I'm fine! Where is Augustus?",asked Mike.

"He's outside of the room! I'm glad your alright.", said Veruca.

"I'm glad,too." said Mike. He hugged her back!

He felt her chest and his chest close together and then they let go.

"Why why did you try to fight him? I could've done it."asked Veruca.

"Because I've saved you once and from that time on , I have always felt responsible for you.", Mike told Veruca, "Listen back at the factory when we were little there was an incident. I didn't realize that I've cared about you since then."

"What!?! No, I think you're losing your mind! I think you need extra treatment." said Veruca.

"No,Veruca! I don't think you understand what am I'm trying to say. ...I love you! I know that I may not be famous like you,or smart as you. But,I do love you and I do care about you.",confessed Mike.

Veruca stood silent.

"I may not be the person you thought you would end up with. I wanna say that I've saved you once a long time ago and, now, I've saved you twice.",explained Mike. Veruca stood and ran into Mike's arms again! Accidentally, they hugged and rolled onto the hospital bed, giggling.

When they both got up to be sitting ,Veruca pressed her lips against Mike's lips. They were kissing! Mike felt shock at first but he decided to kiss back. They both were snuggley on the bed. They were kissing each other for a minute before being done with it. They both relaxed with their heads leaning on the pillows.

"I love you Mike.", said Veruca.

"Love you, too, Veruca.",said Mike.


	17. Chapter 17:Academy Awards

~A few minutes later, Mike was released from the hospital. He needed to heal some more. Veruca hired a health care aide for him until he feels better~

Mike was relaxed in his bed, in the guest room, while the aide took care of him. Veruca slowly walked into the room with a little envelope in her hand. Mike lifted himself up on one elbow from bed.

"What you got there, Veruca?", he asked.

Veruca took her seat on his bed, looking at the envelope, then looking at Mike. She had a big smile on her face,which made Mike blush.

"This is an invitation that I received to the Academy Awards!",revealed Veruca giggling.

"That's great!", said Mike, happy for her, "Let me see."

Mike took the envelope from her hand and starts reading it,"Dear Veruca Salt, this is the official invitation to the Academy Awards. Please prepare for a fabulous evening,in Hollywood!!

"I'm so proud of you Veruca.",said Mike.

"Thanks, Mike.,said Veruca, "But, if you wanna come, I need to know if your healed." ,said Veruca.

Mike swept his hands over the parts of his chest where the bandages were.

"I guess,I'm fine now.

"Alright, let's go dress shopping. My favorite thing to do." suggests Veruca as she stands. So did Mike.

Meanwhile in the Clothing Store~

Veruca and Mike were shopped for dress and tuxedo at Macy's. Veruca was obsessed with the sparkling colored dresses, while Mike rolled his eyes. They had a fun time shopping. Veruca picked out a gorgeous red dress.

Mike was outside of the changing room, "Veruca you done yet?

Almost."answered Veruca.

"Good cause,I wanna see that dress.",saidMike excitedly as he sits on a stool to watch and see"

"Okay, I'm ready!", said Veruca, as she pushes the curtains of the changing room aside. Mike was speechless to what he was seeing.

Veruca looks stunning! In that red dress almost made she smiled at him she could tell that he likes it "I look good don't I?"

She asked as she rubs her arm with her hand.

He went as he puts his hand on her cheek, "You look amazing!".

Making Veruca smile more then blush, as she went to kiss him on the lips. Mike kissed back, paying no attention to the customers and store employees watching.

At the Academy Awards~

Mike and Veruca were in a limo. While in the limo, Mike was struggling to fix his tie of his tuxedo.

"Dang it ! Stupid tie.", he groaned.

"Mike,what's wrong?", she asked.

"My tie won't go in.", he continued trying until he gave up,"I look like a monkey in a tie."

Veruca put on hand on his hand,"You don't look like a monkey in a tie to me. You look fine! No one would notice just smile and wave."

Veruca made Mike feel good about himself.

"Look we're stopping!",shouted Veruca in excitement.

The paparazzi shouted, "Veruca! Veruca! Veruca!"In excitement. She slowly gets out of the limo along with Mike. The paparazzi were chanting Veruca's name changed! The paparazzi got more excited when they saw Mike! then start saying "Mike, Mike, Mike ,Mike!" Which made Veruca stop smiling and waving at everyone as she looks over to Mike. Mike being himself was confused to why they were chanting his name instead of hers. Mike looked over he could see some of the paparazzi holding microphones out and holding cameras. This made Mike sweat on his forehead as he looks at Veruca.

"Veruca, I don't think I could handle this!", Mike sounded nervous.

Veruca shook her head as she starts saying "It's okay Mike just go talk to them and I'll be right by your "Alright." Says Mike as he slowly walks to the towards paparazzi all squeal in excitement continuing shouting "Mike! Mike! Mike!" That made Mike feel more comfortable and confident when they all shout his name.

Meanwhile in the hospital~

Mr.Salt slowly open his eyes looking at the ceiling of a hospital.

"Where am I! He slowly gets up from the hospital,then looks up to see a little tv set attached to the ceiling. It was playing the Academy Awards which made Mr.Salt smile. He loved to see his daughter walking the red carpet. His eyes widened in shock! On the tv, Veruca was with a man the man seems familiar to him as he took another look at him he gasped, it's Mike Teavee! And he is wit...with his daughter! This couldn't be happening Mr.Salt felt like he was about to have a heart attack which made nurses come rushing in

"What's wrong!?",they asked.

"It's what's on the tv!", shouted Mr.Salt. The nurses look at the tv they saw there was nothing wrong with it as the nurses look over to Mr.Salt Mr.Salt looked at them "I don't think you understand. I need to be released from this hospital.""

Mr.Salt made everyone go so quiet.

Mr.Salt was alone in the room,after everyone left. He continued to look up at the tv seeing Veruca smile and wave to the paparazzi, "Hang in there ,Veruca ,Daddy's coming."


	18. Chapter 18:Confrontation

After The Academy Awards~

Mike and Veruca came back home. They had happy faces,chatting and laughing about the great moments from the evening. Veruca heard her phone ring inside her purse. She was even happier to see that it was her Daddy! He must have woken up from his coma and wanted Veruca know.

"Oh my god, Daddy's calling me!", shouted Veruca happily.

"Pick up the phone.",urged Mike happily.

Veruca handed Mike her trophy that she had won at the Academy Awards.

"Can you put this on the mantle in my room,okay?",asked Veruca.

Mike walked up to Veruca's room and put the trophy on the mantle.

Veruca goes to her study to talk to her father on the phone. When she answered the phone, she held it close to her ear,

"Hello?", said.

"Hi Veruca, can we please talk tomorrow?",asked Mr.Salt on the phone.

"Um ,okay. I'm glad that you are okay.", said Veruca.

"I'm glad too. You and I need to talk tomorrow.", said Mr.Salt.

"Okay bye.", farwelled Veruca.

She hung up on him and walked off to her room to go to sleep.

The Next Day~

Veruca told Mike that she was going to talk to her father because he was out of the hospital and needed to see her. Mike said was he was going to be alright for a little while. He watched her drive away from the house.

It had been awhile since she last stopped by there. As she came through the gates, Veruca enjoyed how the sun played on the bushes and flowers that lined up on each side of the driveway. She knocked on the door. She waited there quietly, listening to the sound of birds chirping, and ,cars driving by in the background.

A butler named William appeared.

"Veruca,it's been a long time! How have you been?", asked William happily.

It made him be in a good mood to see the little girl he watched grow and became a beautiful woman.

"I've been doing well,William .I need to speak to my father, please.",politely,Veruca smiled.

I heard he needs to speak to you as well.", said William .

Veruca walks in as she walked in she could see her father up on the stairs. She

gulped as she could see the cold stare in her father's eyes this might be serious

Hey Daddy.",She says

"Hello, Veruca, can we talk in the living room?,asked Mr.Salt.

"Um sure.", She and her father both walked into the living room, and sat on the couch.

"So what is it you wanna talk about Daddy?" aked Veruca as she starts to fix her hair

"Do you think you could move on from that you called a relationship?" Mr.Salt was furious.

"Wha-what are you talking about?",confused Veruca did not know what he was talking about.

"Oh,don't act like you don't know Veruca! I saw it yesterday.", responded Mr.Salt. "Saw what, yesterday?",asked Veruca again.

"Oh , I saw you on tv with him.", growled Mr.Salt.

"Daddy,you aren't making any sense ..? Him? What are you talking about?", asked Veruca.

"Oh Veruca! What I'm talking about is that I know one day you might get married but that's not going to happen...with Mike Teavee.",explained Mr.Salt.

Veruca's eyebrows raised! Now, she understands what her father was talking about. "But, he saved my life twice ,Daddy! You should be grateful that someone like that saved my life.",said Veruca.

"But he doesn't deserve to love you! You deserved someone more suitable than him.",explained Mr.Salt. He got up and was about to walk away while ,Veruca sat silently.

"Don't worry,Veruca,we will find someone suitable for you. I get it ,you wanna be in love ,but ,not with men like him.",said Mr.Salt.

Veruca had a tight feeling in her stomach. She slammed her hands on the table. "Daddy, don't you see? I'm trying to pay him back by giving him an opportunity for a life! If I didn't help him, Mike, somebody who has given to me without asking for anything, would be living on the streets begging for change like a homeless person!",yelled Veruca.

Mr.Salt focused on her saying- "Hey,don't you dare yell at me,young lady!",

"I can and I want to. I'm 23-years old, Daddy! I have the right to yell and I could date whomever I want even if they are rich or poor!"yelled Veruca.

"But not with Mike Teavee! Dont you see what you are doing? If you associated with him more.. he will destroy our reputation as the Salts! Am I making myself clear!?,roared Mr.Salt in a voice so terrifying that made Veruca shake.

She looked up at her father and finally got enough courage to yell, "I don't care about some stupid reputation!",yelled Veruca.

Mr.Salt gasped until he says, "Fine,get out."

Veruca was confused.

"Are you deaf.. Veruca!? Get out of my house go be in love with him. My reputation will be ruined! The consequences of what will happen will everyone will think of you!"yelled Mr.Salt as Veruca stood silent.

"He yelled once more which made Veruca run quick to her car to drive home.

Back At Home~

Mike was sitting on the couch watching Modern Family as he heard the sound of Veruca coming in through the front door. He jumped up immediately and turned off the tv.as he runs

"Hey,how did it go?",Veruca was quiet.

"Veruca ,are you alright?",He asked.

Veruca lifts up her head, "Mike, he doesn't want us being together."

"Why?",Mike asked.

Because he keeps telling me about finding a man that is more suitable than you,a but I don't care what he says I still want to be with you." Says Veruca "I still want to be with you too." Says Mike.

As they hug into each other's embrace.

Mike had the perfect ideas, "Hey,aa maybe we should go upstate,just the two of us .

It would be like a little vacation.",Mike said.

S Mike Veruca looked at him that idea sounds good to her "How does tomorrow sound?" She asked "Sounds good to me."

Mike as he smiles at her.


	19. Chapter 19:Hotel Room Problem

The Next Day~

Veruca and Mike were in the car driving off somewhere far away from home. They didn't know where they were going exactly, but,they were looking to go somewhere fun. While driving, Veruca was singing, "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift. That was playing on the radio. The music bored Mike. Sitting next to her in the front seat of the car, his eyes rolled as he watched Veruca sing along with the radio. He knew he wanted Veruca to be happy, but ,he couldn't take it anymore. He decided to switch the channel to Flo Rida singing," Right Round". Veruca stopped singing and stared at Mike singing "Right Round."

Mike:

"You spin my head right round,right round..

When you go down,when you go down, down ..

You spin my head right round,right round..

When you go down, when you go down, down..

The moment there was a pause in Mike's singing, Veruca quickly changed it back to ,"Blank Space" and started singing the lyrics to Mike.

Veruca:

"Nice to meet you, where you been?

I could show you incredible things ..

Magic,madness,heaven sin..

Saw you there and I thought...

Mike quickly changed it back to "Right Round". This led to both Veruca and Mike playfully fighting over the radio. They were fighting for a minute until Veruca decides to take a breath and let out a huge laugh.

"Okay,okay,I think we should stop fighting for a while! There-is one song I like, that I think the both of us like.",claimed Veruca.

She switched the music on the radio to a song from Carly Rae Jespen called," Run Away With Me". She and Mike enjoyed the song together. They enjoyed their car ride. They stopped at a few points where they explored and took selfies together and even one night, there was a movie drive-in movie where it was playing 1984 Ghostbusters! Both Mike and Veruca had a good time. They both snuggled each other through out the whole movie. Mike had to put his arm around her when she fell asleep. He knew it was time,they had to find a hotel to stay for the night. So,he picked up his phone to call a hotel.

By the time that the movie was over, Veruca was awake. She was driving to the hotel

that Mike told her to go to. When they got up to the room to they were to stay in for the night, the room was hideous! The room wasn't in good shape at all.

Veruca was grossed out.

"Mike,are we supposed to sleep in here for the night?", asked Veruca. She ventured throughout the room. She stopped in her footsteps..she saw a dead mouse on the ground with it's belly up!

"A dead mouse!", screamed Veruca as she jumped into Mike's arms.

Mike tried to lift her over it. Despite her small structure, she appears to be very heavy now as a adult.

"Mike,are you sure this is an okay place to sleep for the night?", she asked a little worried as Mike softly puts her down.

"I'm sorry, Veruca, but this the best I could do! I'm sorry.",said Mike softly but sadly as he looked down at the ground. Veruca walked up closely to him and she puts her hand on her chest.

"You don't have to be sorry,Mike. You tried the best you could and I still love you. It's that this room isn't okay. I'll try and pick another hotel that has a room that is better than this one.", said Veruca as she picks up her phone to call another hotel.

A Few Minutes Later~

When they arrived at another hotel , they could see it was better than the first one immediately. It almost looked like a mansion, then a hotel. Ithad a fountain and everything! It was painted very white! Mike almost thought that he was either sleeping at the White House in Washington,or ,either back home at Veruca's mansion.

When they got to the room it was absolutely beautiful. Veruca looked at him.

She asked, "So,Mike,what do you think?"

Mike almost had no words on what to think of the room. All he did was run into Veruca's arms,which were already in the shape ofa big hug.

"I love it!", he shouted out.

Veruca laughed joyfully as they both nuzzled each other's noses in their hug. They started kissing. While kissing, Veruca lost her balance and landed on the bed along with Mike.

Mike reached over to shut the lights. Then,in the background, the curtains blew by the wind framing the stars twinkling outside.


	20. Chapter 20:Sightseeing

Veruca woke up slowly. From the bed, she could see it was morning. The sun shone through the open curtains. She looked out over the bed,"Huh

She thought to quickly cover herself with the blanket.

"Mike?", she called out.

He was nowhere to be seen. She looked at her phone, no messages. She waited for what seemed like hours. She was surprised to see Mike arrive with a plate of pancakes.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty.", joked Mike.

He placed the plate of pancakes on the blanket and he bopped her nose. He leaned way from her and saw Veruca as feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Mike.", she said.

"Your welcome, Veruca.", says Mike.

He watched her eat and smiled at her. Veruca was extremely uncomfortable.

"You want me to leave don't you?", he asked.

"Yes.",answered Veruca .

"Come on Veruca ,you look more beautiful to me in a blanket.",said Mike in a flirty tone.

"Get out Mike.", growled Veruca with cheeks blushing.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you.",said Mike with a smirk on his face.

Mike knew that Veruca needed some privacy, but, he just loves teasing her for fun.

She knows that today, they are going on adventuring throughout upstate. That is why he is excited. He picked the perfect place to sightsee.

A few minutes later after breakfast~

Veruca and Mike went out driving. Mike picked out a place

"Stoopp ", said Mike

Veruca stopped the car and got out.

"It's trees.",said Veruca,as they were looking at trees.

"But more then that ,follow me.", said Mike.

He walked into the trees followed by Verruca. They walked through the trees. While walking Veruca was amazed to what she is seeing behind those trees, was a beautiful forest.

"Oh ,Mike..it's so beautiful.",said Veruca.

She was stunned to be able to see the flowers were blooming and birds were chirping.

The lake was clear and beautiful. Veruca could see her reflection in the water. She looked over at Mike, who was, also, exploring the forest. She got up and took off her dress, her bikini was underneath. They went swimming.

"You coming?",asked Veruca which made Mike blush. He loved to see her have that smile on her face as he took off his shirt.

"Yeah!", he shouted happily.

Veruca was the first one to jump into the water. Mike jumped in second. They were laughing so loud happily and playfully splashing each other. Veruca pulled Mike into a kiss as he starts kissing back feeling the water move.

After Swimming In The Lake~

Veruca and Mike decided to go on a little sightseeing tour. They went through the forest. They made amazing discoveries and saw incredible animals. As it got close to sunset, they decided to hike up the mountains to watch the sunset together.

"Oh, I see the whole forest from up here!", exclaimed Veruca.

They scanned the mountains. They spotted a flag pole that said, "Camp Kikiwaka."

"What's Camp Kikiwaka?", asked Veruca.

"Oh,that's a camp.I used to work there during my teen days. My parents wanted me to get a job that was more outdoorsy.",explained Mike.

"Oh I see.",said Veruca.

She looked back onto the sunset and leans her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Mike,it is such a beautiful sunset.",sighed Veruca.

"I know,Veruca ,I know.",said Mike softly.

He placed his head on hers to lean in,and ,watch the sunset together.


	21. Chapter 21:Life Happens

Veruca and Mike were upstate for a couple weeks. Then they returned home,but,one day, something happened~

Veruca woke up. Her stomach didn't feel so good. She had the urge to vomit! She ran quickly to the bathroom. The sound of her vomiting woke Mike up. He ran into the bathroom as fast as he could,

"Veruca,are you okay?", asked Mike.

Veruca coughed up some of the vomit that she had left.

"No,no,not at all,Mike."

Mike walks towards her carefully to feel her head.

"You are warm and clammy, Veruca."

"Yeah,I feel very uncomfortable today",shared Veruca as she looked up to Mike.

"You need to rest.", said Mike.

He helped Veruca He brought her to her bed to lay down. After bringing her to the bed, Mike said,I'll tell your company you cant come today because you're not feeling so good." "Alright.",Veruca she watched the door close on her face by the moment the door was shut Veruca place one hand on her stomach "I don't think this is some sort of sickness I'm having." Whispered Veruca to herself knowing by the vomiting and the headache she can't not be...no she quickly picked up her phone to make a doctor's appointment.

When Veruca arrived for her doctor's appointment she decided to go by herself. She doesn't want to upset Mike. The doctor was taking a long time. Veruca was in relief! The doctor came out just in time,

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were never coming out there.",said Veruca in relief. "Well glad I did.", said the doctor.

"Well, your test results are back you're pregnant, Ms.Salt." ,shared the doctor.

Veruca turned pale, "I'm...what?"

She thought she was mishearing what the doctor said.

"You're pregnant, the test results are positive. You are pregnant.",said the doctor again. Veruca look down. What was she going to do? She has a movie company, a famous reputation,but, how could manage a child? Should she take her company on hold to take care of her child? Should she leave the famous life behind? How will Mike react to the whole thing about her being pregnant will it affect their relationship?

"Ms.Salt, if you don't want to keep the baby,there is always abortion.",explained the doctor. "N-no it's my baby and I'm going to keep it no matter what the consequences are." said Veruca bravely.

"Okay. I'm warning you.. taking care of a baby is a big responsibility.",shared the doctor. "Nonsense, I have plenty of money and a company I could do it." ,said Veruca.

The moment she left the doctor's office, she had one thought was how to tell Mike...?.

Later That Night~

Dinner was tense and quiet. Veruca and Mike hadn't say a word to each other throughout the day. So,.Mike tried to bring something up to start a conversation,

"So...they got the dinner orders,right?! ",He began.

"Yeah.", responded Veruca.

Mike realized Veruca hadn't said a word since she had come back. He was wondering if something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong ,Veruca?", he asked.

Veruca turned her head away from him.

"Look ..if I have done something wrong,would you tell??...", Mike paused.

Veruca blurted out,"I'm pregnant."

Mike's eyes widened in shock! He heard but,couldn't believe it

"Are you sure?",asked Mike still wondering.

"Yes I'm sure ,and ,it's yours.", said Veruca as she pushed away from the table.

She placed a hand on her stomach ,even though this is her first month of pregnancy and her baby bump hasn't grown or start show yet.

Mike could tell that she was trying to do that to prove to him that she was pregnant. "Wow, I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad.", said Mike shocked.

"Yes,and,I can't believe I'm going to be a Mom,too.", said Veruca.

She had a worried tone in her voice.

"Wait ,Veruca ,where you going?", he asked.

"To the bathroom.", answered Veruca.

"But,you're walking in the wrong direction.", said Mike.

"I'm going outside to get fresh air.",said Veruca again.

"Veruca ,where are you really going?", asked Mike getting a sense that she is lying to him.

"Well, I'm figuring that your not ready to be a Dad and you're probably going to leave me so...", started Veruca.

Mike shouted out, "What.. no ..no ..I'm ready! I do love you,Veruca .I'm just so shocked to hear this that's all!"

Veruca took a huge breath. She knew if fathers stay with the mother of their child, sometimes, they stay and help them raise the child. Or they could feel over pressured,and,could leave. Veruca didn't want that for Mike.

"Bye Mike.", she said as she walked to the door and left.

Mike was speechless. He couldn't believe Veruca could do that. He thought they were something. He couldn't believe she would tell him something like this! Then, she up and left !

There was no time to stand around and not saying anything, he had to go find her!


	22. Chapter 22:Found

Mike ran out through the door to go find Veruca.

"Oh !Where has Veruca gone?.", he thought.

He considered taking Veruca's car to go look for her. But, the car was already gone.

Veruca probably took it! So no use thinking about the car. Then,he remembered he still wearing his heelies ! He lifted down the wheels that are on the back of his shoes. Off he went to find Veruca. He hoped that Veruca didn't go off somewhere and endanger herself or harm the baby in anyway. His heart was beating so fast,he sped to find her.

It occurred to him to stop by the lonely beach that he and Veruca would sometimes walk on. Veruca's car! He looked around and saw Veruca collapsed on the sand! He ran towards her picked her up and carried her to the nearest hospital. He was afraid that she may have done something that could kill her or the kill the baby.

Meanwhile At The Hospital~

Veruca woke up in the hospital bed. She was surprised. She looked over and saw Mike's face, "Mike what are you doing here? Where am I?", she asked.

"I was looking for you. I was worried that you might get hurt along with our child that you are carrying.", says Mike.

He leaned closely to Veruca's face and puts one hand on her stomach.

Veruca quickly smacks Mike's hand away from her stomach and pushes Mike's face away from hers. Then, she tried to get out of bed.

"Mike,don't you understand? Its over! We're done!", yelled Veruca.

"Veruca,our relationship is not over! I'm not going to leave you! It's my baby too! I have to be there for it.",said Mike calmly.

"Yeah,but,you're not the pregnant one here,I am!",yelled Veruca.

They both went silent on that thought. Then they burst into laughter about the idea that Mike is not the pregnant one.

"Alright, I'm sorry Mike about the way I stormed out at the table. I should've accepted the fact you want to stay to help me raise the baby.", said Veruca, "It's just that I felt so pressured on the thought of how I'm going to manage this as a famous movie star and director at the same time. How will the paparazzi react to my pregnancy? What will my parents say? I'm scared Mike..."

She finished her sentence as she looked down sadly. Mike puts one hand on her cheek,

"Veruca, it's okay. I'm right here and I'll be by your side and I'll help you raise our baby.", said Mike sweetly.

"Thank you, Mike.",said Veruca. She leaned into Mike's hand.feeling it's warmth. Mike slowly moves his hand away,

"Heck,I was worried that you might miss the wedding.", said Mike.

He had a big smile on his face.

"What-what wedding?", asked Veruca in confusion.

She saw Mike continued to smile.

"Mike, what did you do?", answered Veruca suspiciously.

She thought that Mike had been in some trouble.

Then,Mike kneeled down at one knee and took something out from his pocket. "Mike are you...?",paused Veruca before she could say anything. She was shocked to see Mike pulling out a small box. He opened it showing a ring, an engagement ring! Veruca covered both her hands on her mouth feeling like she going to cry. "Veruca Salt, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?", asked Mike.

Veruca nodded her head in happiness, as she released her hands from her mouth crying in tears of joy.

"Yes.", she answered as she let out a smile, then, started laughing happily. She ran into Mike's arms for a hug. Mike let out a smile,then, started laughing.

Finally,these two will soon be married and will have a child together...to be a family.


	23. Chapter 23:Telling Veruca’s parents

One week later,after the proposal~

Veruca and Mike tried to come up with a way to tell Veruca's parents about their engagement. They were sure Veruca's father doesn't want them to be together. They knew they had no choice but to tell them. They needed to know how they were going to tell about about their baby coming. Sure they are rich and money is not a problem to help them prepare for the baby. But what will they say?

Veruca's family was rich,famous and powerful. They had no problems at all from generation to generation. How will one surprise pregnancy affect the family? Will Veruca's parents react badly or will they turn out to be loving and supportive? What will theirs and their baby's lives be like Thoughts start swirling in Veruca's head.

Mike was in charge of driving. Mike took a driving test and he was allowed to drive to her parents's house. Veruca looked down with hands wrapped around her stomach. Last week it was her 1st week of pregnancy. She gulped down at thinking what they will say. How will her father react to the fact that Mike's the father of her child? Mike looked to her he could see the worriment in Veruca's beautiful ocean blue eyes

The eyes that shook him alive for when they first reunited at the hotel. He put one hand on her hand,

"Don't worry, it'll be okay.", he said calmly. Veruca looked at him into his beautiful hazel brown eyes "Right it will be okay." Says Veruca as she gives him a smile as they stopped at the house as they got out of the car Veruca's heart starts beating she could hear it...but she took a deep breath to walk through the gates then to the door to be greeted by William Veruca asked William for her,Mike and her parents to meet up in the living room William agreed on that and gathered the parents and her and Mike to the dinning room.

In The Dinning Room ~

Veruca and Mike told her parents about their engagement. Mr.Salt grew suspicious immediately,

"Veruca, why are you and "him" getting married.",asked Mr.Salt.

William brought over his tea for him to drink.

"Well it's because..." began Mike.

He was interrupted by Veruca before he spilled the beans.

"I'm pregnant, Daddy.", she said.

Mr.Salt's eyebrows went up while he was drinking his tea.

"She didn't say pregnant, did she?", he thought.

His head he dropped. His tea fell onto the floor, making it to shatter into a million pieces. "You better clean that up.", scolded William in the background.

"William,this is not the time.",said Mr.Salt, trying to stay calm.

"Alrightly.",said Willam

He walked away. Mr.Salt turned to his daughter and slammed his hands on the table. "Veruca, how could you do this! What were you thinking!?",he yelled out in a voice so terrifying.

Daddy, it was a surprise!", shouted Veruca.

"Surprise!? More like a accident!" ,yelled Mr.Salt.

He threw himself into his chair.

"You need to stop saying surprise, because, I'm scheduling you an adoption for somebody to adopt your "mistake", growled Mr.Salt. He facepalmed his face.

"What?",asked Veruca.

"I'm letting somebody adopt the "mistake" you've made. How dare you let "him" mix his DNA into our bloodline!", yelled Mr.Salt.

"You can't let somebody adopt my baby. Mike and I are going to raise it!", yelled Veruca. "Oh please, ppfft, what chances does Mike take to be a father, huh ? The little boy who plays video games all day, huh?", Mr.Salt critically.

Mike slammed his hands on the table,

"I'm not a little boy who plays video games anymore. I'm a adult man. I am showing up for my responsibilities .",said Mike.

He puts his hands on Veruca's, which made Mr.Salt extremely red.

"Get your hands off of my daughter's!", he yelled.

" Daddy, we are in love. If you can't accept it,then,I'm not your daughter anymore.",said Veruca as she gets up and runs off.

Mike tries to catch up to her.

Outside~

Veruca ran as quickly as she could. She tried to open the car door, but ,it's locked. She doesn't care. She gave up. Crying hard,she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Oh my little girl or boy,I want you in this world! I could hold you in my arms.",said Veruca to her stomach.

Mike reached her-

"You okay,Veruca?",He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine,it's just that my father's an idiot.",said Veruca. as Mike puts his hand on her stomach.

"He is not going to take our baby away and give it to another person.",said Mike.

"Right, we're going to raise it, Together.",state. Mike.

"As one.",finished Veruca. They both hugged each other with Mr.Salt watching from above.


	24. Chapter 24:Telling Mike’s Parents

During the drive to Mike's house, Mike would not say to a word to Veruca. So, she decided to turn to him and start a conversation with him.

"Mike,are you scared to talk to them?", she asked softly.

Mike turned to her and he shook his head.

"No, I mean it's been a while. I am going to their house after being kicked out.",said Mike. "Yes, coming back with a fiancée that you're getting married to. What they don't know is that they're going to be grandparents.",said Veruca.

"They're going to be so mad.",chuckled Mike.

" I'm sure that your father will be more understanding than mine.",said Veruca.

She took a look through the window, feeling a tear coming through her eye. The crazy thought of her father not accepting his future grandchild or wanting her to put the baby up for adoption. How could he be so stupid? Doesn't he realize it's giving a family member away?Veruca never wanted that. She couldn't do it! Babies are meant to bring joy to families not tear them apart. Sure, it was a surprise and all. But, IT was never a mistake! They stopped at Mike's house.

Mike got out of the car first.

"Wait,should I go first?", shared Veruca stopping him by grabbing his arm.

"Veruca you should stay in the car I don't want to let my Dad go crazy that I got a rich girl pregnant. Its best that you stay in the car.",instructed Mike.

"Okay Mike, me and little Salt-Teavee are staying in the car.", joked Veruca.

She put a hand on her stomach and smiled at Mike. Mike responded with a chuckle as he closed the car door. Then he walked to the door,looking back at Veruca while he knocked the door, his Mom, Mrs.Teavee opened it and he alost knocked her forehead.

Ooooooh..Mike, you got a car ! I'm so proud of you ! Come and give your old mama a hug!"

,squealed Mrs.Teavee.

"Yeah, I didn't got a car. It belongs to the girl I'm going to marry."

, said Mike.

"Oh,really?",asked Mrs.Teavee.

"But, can you get Dad,so, I could share the news with him? There is something else I need to tell you two...", said Mike.

"Oh, really? Then, let me go get your father. ",said Mrs.Teavee,"Norman! Your son is here and has something to tell you."

As Mr.Teavee came to the door asking,"Alright son,what is it?"

"First,let's talk in the kitchen.", suggested that Mike as he walks straight into the house.

In The Kitchen~

Mrs.Teavee grab a coffee mug to drink.

So,son ,what do you wanna tell me?", he asked.

"Well I'm...", before Mike could say anything-

His Mom said, "He's getting married."

"Oh,alright.",said Mr.Teavee with eyes widened in surprise, "Who's the lucky lady?" "Well..Dad, you remember Veruca Salt from the tour at the factory right?", asked Mike.

"Yes, is that the girl you're marrying?", asked Mr.Teavee.

"Yes.", said Mike, "We are going to have a nice wedding in her garden."

"Oh,how romantic that you two are !? Oh, I can't wait one day that I might become a grandma!,Mrs.Teavee happily.

"About that Mom, I don't think you don't have to wait to be a grandma right now.", said Mike.

Mrs.Teavee's face looked serious,"Wait what?"

"Well ,actually ,she's pregnant and I'm the father." started Mike.

Mrs.Teavee was completely speechless.

Mr.Teavee got up from his seat yelling, "Are you kidding me, Mike ,what were you thinking!?"

"I wasn't thinking anything, but ,I promised Veruca that I will be in our baby's life." ,said Mike.

"Well that's good Mike but how are you going to manage a wedding while Veruca is pregnant!?" yelled Mr.Teavee.

"I don't know,Dad, but,I'll figure something out.",said Mike.

"Figure something out ? You need from help from me ,boy!" Yelled Mr.Teavee.

Mike lift his head up..did his Dad said he will help him?

"Dad,are you helping us?", asked Mike.

"Yes! Of course boy! A wedding needs to be planned first right?", said Mr.Teavee .

"Of course, jeez ,thanks Dad."

"No problem ,son.", said Mr.Teavee.

The both of them got up to give each other a big hug.Mike can't wait to tell Veruca that his parents are helping them to plan their special day.


	25. Chapter 25:Wedding Shopping

The Next Day~

Veruca,Mike ,and Mike's parents were all at the mall going wedding shopping. Veruca was happy that she had Mike's parents to support her and Mike.

"So, who is coming to the wedding ?

"Veruca, I would love to meet the people in your family.", said Mrs.Teavee.

"Well it's definitely of family, my aunt Susan and my two cousins, Regina and Kylie and my parents.",listed Veruca with a fake smile.

She pretended like everything was okay with her parents. In reality, when she told them, it wasn't...

Veruca was feeling nervous. She knows this is her 2nd week of her pregnancy, but, she felt like she was already showing her pregnant belly to the world. Veruca, a very famous person, was shopping at the mall? The people around the mall were looking at her, but not saying a thing. Nobody knew except the family, it was all in her head. People were looking at her because they have always been curious about what famous people say and do. Mike could see that she was nervous and could see what the problem was. He told the bodyguards which travel with them everywhere to find a private place for them to talk.

He pulled Veruca into a empty hallway. Mike's parents stood outside to wait for them. They continued to sign autographs. They were the family of famous people, that made them famous. As he was about to lean in and kiss her, Veruca backed him away.

"Alright Mr.Smooches, eventually, my stomach will probably block your way of kissing me." , said Veruca with a chuckle.

"Veruca, you're in your 2nd week of pregnancy, your stomach is not going to block my way of kissing you.",laughed Mike.

"I know.",said Veruca with a smile. Mike gave her a quick kiss on the lips till Veruca kisses back",

"Alright, we found Glamour Closet already.", grunted Mr.Teavee ".Yes, this is the wedding store that I shopped for my wedding dress. This is fro, your father were getting married." Told Mike in excitement imagining how Veruca will look in a wedding dress.

In The Store~

The group decided to split up to shop for a wedding dress Mike will go with his Dad and Veruca will go with his Mom.

While looking Mike joked,

"Jeez Dad, there are many choices.", his father chuckled "I know last time we were here for Mom's dresses. She would go crazy on how gorgeous the dresses were, in case,they would have their own weddings so did your mother as well.",explained Mr.Teavee with a smile on his face, that made Mike chuckle as well

"Hey um Dad." Began Mike.

"Yep?" Questioned Mr.Teavee "

"Thank you...thank you for everything.",said Mike

.Oh..."shocked Mr.Teavee trying to find a word to say,"Your...your welcome son." ,said Mr.. "Yeah, if you haven't thrown me out of the house or won that golden ticket to that chocolate factory, I wouldn't be the person that I am now. I'm a responsible mature man marrying the woman I love.", said Mike.

"Well I'm proud of you son, on how much you grew and I hope that we can plan a nice lovely wedding for you and Veruca. I can't wait to meet my future grandchild soon so..." ,ended Mr.Teavee.

He pulled his son into a hug.

"But I'm still mad at your getting Veruca pregnant.",scolded Mr.Teavee.

They released from the hug.

"What the!? Dad!", barked Mike.

"What.. I'm still your father and I have a reason to be mad at you for doing such a thing like this.",said Mr.Teavee.

"But your still okay with me and Veruca getting married?", asked Mike.

"Yes, I still am.", said Mr.Teavee, he gave Mike a gentle smile, "I'm so proud of you son." "Thanks Dad.",said Mike.

"Boys. I think you wanna see Veruca in her wedding dress.",called Mrs..Teavee.

She was with Veruca at the dressing room, Mr.Teavee and Mike both ran to the dressing room to see Veruca in her dress.

"Veruca are you all zipped yet?",sang out Mrs.Teavee.

"In just a second then..." Before Veruca could say anything she pulled the curtains from the dressing room. His parents saw her in her wedding dress. Mike had to keep his eyes covered. She looked even beautiful then ever before.

"I look good ,don't I?",asked Veruca with a soft smile.

"Good...I bet you look amazing!", said Mike.

They wrapped the curtain around Veruca. Mike uncovered his eyes and gave her a kiss. He got close to her about to press his lips against hers.

"Okay ,save the kiss for later, we got to get you a tuxedo, Mike.", ordered Mr.Teavee .

"Oh ,right, Dad.",agreed Mike in realization.


	26. Chapter 26:The Wedding

3 Months Later~

It was a beautiful sunny morning lighting up Veruca's garden. Today was the day of the wedding. Everything looked really beautiful. All the guests had arrived. Everyone was excited for the wedding.

Mr and Mrs Salt arrived. Mr.Salt looked very unhappy.

"Margaret, I'm not sitting down! You can't force me to sit down!", blasted Mr.Salt. "Rupert, you've been acting like a baby ever since we've drove here! You are going to enjoy our daughter's wedding whether you like it or not!", yelled Mrs.Salt.

Mr.Salt harrumphed and sat down.

"Good.", grunted Mrs.Salt.

"Margaret!", shouted a familiar voice.

"Oh no.", whispered Mrs.Salt.

It was her sister, Susan George, also known as Mrs.George. Along with her two nieces, Regina George and Kylie George Susan. They seemed excited to see her and gave Margaret a big hug! This annoyed Margret more.

"Mom, let go of Aunt Margaret now.", whispered Regina.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.", said Susan. She let go of her.

"I'm just so happy, Margaret! Your daughter is getting married! Its just yesterday she was in your arms.",said Mrs.George.She smiled happily and started sniffling in tears of joy as she took her seat.

"Hey Regina, where are your friends?", asked Mrs.Salt to Regina.

Regina was about to take her seat.

"Oh they're coming late.",shared Regina.

She low sighed as she looked over,

"I'm kinda jealous my little cousin is getting married and already pregnant at the same time.",Told Regina

"I know.", said Mrs.Salt sadly.

Regina took her seat. So did Mrs.Salt then Kylie. Sitting finally, Mrs.Salt saw some other guests had arrived. A married couple ,Mike's parents ,a chubby over-weight man and his kind hearted mom ,took their seats.

Everyone heard in the background, Karen and Gretchen, Regina's two friends arriving just in time.

Veruca started to walk down the aisle. Veruca looked so beautiful in her dress. It made Mike almost cry. He was able to hold his tears back.

Mrs.Teavee whispered into her his husband's ear,

"Aww.. it runs in the family. I remember when you almost cried at our wedding!"

When Veruca reached Mike, they looked into each other's eyes. Mike looked into Veruca's eyes, he could see was the ocean so peaceful and calm.Veruca looked into Mike's eyes she could see the wood from a tree so beautiful and relaxing.

The priest was talking, "Now, if anyone has objection for these two people not to get married speak now or forever hold your peace."

Mr.Salt jumped up. He was panting and looking almost like a wild animal.

Veruca got an ,"oh uh",feeling inside.

"I object!! I have something to say about Mike Teavee !! Teavee is nothing, but, a gold-digger,a loser,a moron,a idiot..."

Before Mr.Salt could say anymore, the priest stopped him by saying,

"Alright.. Alright.. we heard enough! Please sir, sit down in your seat.",urged the priest, trying to calm Mr.Salt down before things get too out of hand.

While everyone else watched as silently as possible.. Mr.Salt sat back down in his seat. Murmurs spread throughout the guests.

"Man ,what is with that guy?",whispered Mr.Teavee to his wife.

"Okay.",sighed the priest.

"Mike Teavee ,do you take ,Veruca Salt, to be your wedded wife?",asked the priest.

"I do.", said Mike.

"Veruca Salt, do you take Mike Teavee as your officially wedded husband?",asked the priest.

"I do.",responded Veruca with a smile on her face.

"I pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.", announced the priest.

Mike and Veruca both kissed each other on the lips as everybody cheered! then Mike did a passionate kiss by dipping Veruca dramatically and theatrically and kissing her on the lips. Everyone burst into laughter.

During The Wedding Celebration~

Everyone was dancing, eating food, and,having a good time. Veruca and Mike did their first dance as the bride and groom. Mike smiled at her.

"Such a beautiful wedding ,right?",he asked.

"Yes.",said Veruca with a smile on her face. She looked deeply into his eyes. "How's our little one?", asked Mike sweetly.

They stopped doing their dance. Mike took a look at Veruca's small pregnant belly making Veruca giggle.

"I'm in my third month. I feel fine."said Veruca.

"Wow.",said Mike to what he heard.

Things will soon come to be challenging for Mike Teavee. Soon Veruca will need help. She will have swollen ankles,craving for food,probably soon mood swings as well. He was not going to be there not as her boyfriend anymore, now, her husband. Mike laid a kiss on Veruca's lips, as the music in the background started to play a familiar song to Veruca.

"Is this from The Greatest Showman?",she asked with a big smile on her face. She recognizied Zac Efron and Zendaya's voices on the radio.

"How did you know, Rewrite The Stars, is one of my favorite songs from The Greatest Showman?",asked Veruca curiously.

"Magic.", he joked. as both Mike and Veruca started chuckling.

"Well, sometimes, I feel like were Phillip Carlyle and Anne Wheeler always struggling to be in a relationship, but, I think we've succeeded.", said Mike.

"Me too.", agreed Veruca.

They continued their wedding dance with the song," Rewrite The Stars", from The Greatest Showman.

Meanwhile~

Mrs.Teavee watches Veruca and Mike dance she smiled

"I'm going to get food okay?", said Mr.Teavee as he left the table to the food displays that were being supervised by Augustus. As Mr.Teavee wandered from station to station, he walked past Mr.Salt.

He growled, "Rupert."

"Norman.", growled Mr.Salt back.

"Enjoying the wedding?", asked Mr.Teavee.

"Oh,I would have.. it if Veruca was marrying someone else,other than your son!",yelled Mr.Salt.

"Come on Rupert, you can't be mad right now!?! Right here this is a very special day for our children.", said Mr.Teavee.

"Oh, I'm very mad ,very mad ,that my daughter is pregnant with your hideous bloodline!" yelled Mr.Salt.

"What does THAT mean!?!", yelled Mr.Teavee.

"I would be happy if Veruca gave that brat that she is carrying up for adoption! I would've hit him for what he has done!, yelled Mr.Salt.

This made Mr.Teavee mad! He did NOT like that Mr.Salt would threaten to hit his son. He grabbed Mr.Salt by the collar.

"If you touch him or go ever near my son I'll crack your head open.",threatened Mr.Teavee.

Mr.Salt pushed Mr.Teavee off of him.

"What are you doing?", yelled Salt.

"I'm his father! Things are about to change.", he said.

Mr.Salt was so angry! He punched Mr.Teavee on the face which drew everyone's attention! Mr.Teavee was knocked down on the ground with a bloody nose dripping out.

"If I can't take out your son ,I'll take out you first!", yelled Mr.Salt.

Mr.Teavee got up and swung a punch on Mr.Salt's face. Everyone was shocked what they were witnessed. The two of them started in a big battle.

Augustus, who saw this go out of control, tried to break up the fight but ended up getting body-slammed by Mr.Teavee! The table that Augustus landed on broke his fall...

Then, Regina tried to break up the fight! Mr.Salt pushed her away- she landed, face down on the ground, scrapped her knee. The fight continued.

The police arrive to breakup the fight, luckily no one was arrested.

Mrs.Salt was stunned what she saw. Mrs.Teavee was throwing up in a bush. Mrs.Salt all worried was where was the bride and groom?

In A Bus~

Veruca and Mike had to get away from to what was going on. They were led by Augustus to get on a bus. Everybody stared at them. Veruca and Mike are now happy! Veruca leaned on Mike's shoulder.. where they could enjoy their wedding in peace...


	27. Chapter 27:Snuggle Time

Weeks later after the wedding, Veruca looked quietly outside from the large window in the study. She was now 6 months pregnant. She wrapped her hands around her large belly. Veruca couldn't fit into some of her clothes anymore. Veruca could barely put on her dress and would try to put on her cape. It was hard.. her stomach kept getting in the way of everything. Now, here she is looking outside watching the world go by. She closed her company for a while. She did not want to endanger the baby while she directs or even act in movies. So, she stayed home mostly. She hired a nice and friendly lady named Nancy to be the housekeeper.

Nancy cleaned the house, made dinner and even prepared the baby's room. Mike, her husband, was there for her. He was there if she needed him.

Augustus was there too. He would stop by every day to make sure things were alright.

Veruca's two cousins, Regina and Kylie, gave her all the support she needed. Regina would bring in toys and little clothes. Regina gave her something that made her crack up one time a little shirt saying, "On Wednesdays I Wear Pink."

Veruca's own mother was there for her and gave her ways to help with her pregnancy.

Mike's Mom and Mike's Dad, gave Mike advice on how to handle her in case if she gets a little moody sometimes...

She never heard from her dad. Her dad had not been involved, since the fight at the wedding or when she told him that she was pregnant or when she was telling him that she was dating Mike.

"Who cares about him.", Veruca thought about Mr. Salt briefly, as she rubbed her fingers on her stomach.

She heard footsteps, it was Mike.

"How you doing?", he asked as he appeared at the open door.

Veruca turned and looked towards him.

"Fine, I'm fine.", she said with a smile.

"How's our little one?", asked Mike as he moved closer.

"Oh, the baby's fine. The baby's perfectly healthy and..." , before Veruca could say anything. She felt a tight squeeze, she groaned in pain.

Mike's eyes widened,"Is she having a contraction? "No,she's only in her 6 month, she had to have contractions in her 9 months.", he thought. Mike got closer to her, "What's wrong, is it heartburn?"

Mike thought that might be. He searched up on line what symptoms do pregnant women get and sometimes they get heartburn. He was not sure if that would hurt her or the baby.

Veruca's face turned into a bright smile.

"Why are you smiling?", he asked as Veruca looked at him.

"Mike...the baby kicked.",smiled Veruca.

Mike's ears pricked up,"Really?"

Veruca nodded with a smile. Mike leaned down as he pressed his hand on her stomach. Veruca giggled adorably. Mike's mouth was open. He definitely felt the baby kick.

"Veruca does it hurt?",he asked.

"No not at all...", she said smiling.

She sat down on the overstuffed couch, sinking in comfortably. Mike plopped down with her.

"But, I do feel really tired.", she chuckled. Mike chuckled too. Veruca looked at him. Mike could see how tired she was but he didn't want to say anything.

His wife still looked very glamorous to him. He placed a hand on Veruca's belly and kissed Veruca on the lips.

Both of them carefully placed their bodies on the bed and started making out for a bit . They playfully kissed each other. They giggled at each other. Mike was careful not to go near her pregnant belly. He worried it might damage the baby. Veruca knew that he was careful enough after making out for a bit.

"Okay, Mike, enough. You have already gotten me pregnant.", chuckled Veruca,

"I'm already pregnant so you can't do it again." feels the comfort from her be.

She soothed herself by laying on the bed.

Mike leaned closer on her back putting his arm around her body.

"What are you doing now?",she asked.

She tried to see what's going on.

Oh just doing something called, snuggle time, you will like it." , said Mike flirty.

"Oh.,went Veruca as she puts her head back to rest, "Feels kinda nice." She finally fell asleep. Mike did a quiet giggle as he pulled the covers up.

"Sweet dreams..." ,began Mike as he leaned in closer to Veruca's ear.

"Princess." He began..


	28. Chapter 28:The End

A few more months passed, Veruca was now 9 months pregnant and , was in labor! Mike drove her to the hospital as fast as he could. After hearing that from his wife, that the baby was coming, Mike took action. They were in the delivery room, Veruca was squeezing Mike's hand as she could, grunting and breathing,while the sweat ran down on her forehead.

"Ahhhhhh it hurts so bad!",groaned Veruca in pain.

Mike could see how unhappy Veruca looked. this is really tough for her. She had bitten her teeth. She sweated up very fast. Her beautiful hair was in a tangled mess. She had to do this it is for the good of their baby to be brought into the world. While Veruca groaned in pain, tears came out of her eyes.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!", shouted Veruca. She started panting.

"It hurts so much!",yelled Veruca.

"I know Veruca,but ,you have to do this. Its for our baby. You could do this.",urged Mike. softly.

"I can't Mike,what if something bad happens to me or the baby!?",cried Veruca .

"You two will be fine. I promise,"Mike leaned in to kiss Veruca on

as more sweat rolls down her forehead.

Veruca looked down for one moment feeling her heart best really fast. This is it...this is really. She lift her head to let out a high pitch scream that was probably heard across town. Veruca stopped and shut her eyes a moment.. Soon after, Veruca woke up by the sound of a baby crying made Veruca blinked twice as the doctor happily hands her a baby in a pink blanket.

It's a healthy baby girl."So Veruca looks deeply into the child's teary eyes she almost cried herself

"She's beautiful.",cried Veruca softly as the child stopped crying and looked up at Veruca. This made Veruca have a bright smile. Mike leaned closer as well to look at her.

"Hi little one, I'm you're Daddy.",said Mike smiling joyfully. The baby looked at him as well and giggled "And I'm your Mommy." Told Veruca softly "We're your parents that are always going to be there for you no matter what."Mike softly ,No matter what you will be or what people will say about you...you will always be our daughter,."explained Veruca softly.

She leaned in to give her new baby girl a kiss on the forehead and stroked her around the head to chin..

Mrs.Salt slowly opened the door,

"Oh please come in!",said Veruca happily.

Mrs.Salt was there. There was ,also,Mr and Mrs Teavee and Augustus along with Regina and Kylie.

"Oh my god, She is!", exclaimed Mrs.Teavee in amazement.

This made Mrs.Salt giggle softly as she came closer towards Veruca.

Veruca softly strokes her daughter, "

"You did it !Veruca ,you did it."said Mrs.Salt sweetly.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?",asked Veruca.Mrs.Salt grew silent.

"I'm sorry,but ,he couldn't come."

"That's too bad.",said Veruca sadly. The baby giggled up at her.

"What are you going to name her?",asked Mrs.Salt.

Veruca smiled.

"Emma." ,whispered Veruca softly, "Emma Salt Teavee."

"That's a perfect name.", said Mike

He eaned in more closely to look at baby Emma,making everyone smile.

"I guess we should leave you two alone for a bit."

Mr.Teavee ,realizing the two need some privacy made everybody leaves the room for a while while Mike and Veruca look into their daughter's eyes

"Veruca,she has your eyes." said lMike "

"She has your scruffy brown hair.", said Veruca.

"But it's darker like yours.", observed Mike softly.

He continued looking at Emma.

"I can't stop looking at her she's too precious.", said Mike with a smile.

"Me too.",agreed Veruca. She stroked her daughter's head.

"We're going to make lovely parents."Says Mike

"Yes.",Began Veruca as she leans in near Mike "We're going to make lovely parents." Ended Veruca as she was on Mike's shoulder.

The End


End file.
